


The Half Dragon

by Tekimimotaku



Series: The Half Dragon [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: As in like a dog. With urine., F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Scent Marking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekimimotaku/pseuds/Tekimimotaku
Summary: Corrin was born in Hoshido, and kidnapped by Nohr at three. Raised to think she was a Nohrian princess, she never knew she had siblings elsewhere. Locked in a fortress for as long as she could remember, she yearned for companionship. But her caretakers never stayed for long. Because as a half dragon, Corrin is very different. She is territorial and quite a handful, but that's not why they all leave her. They leave because Corrin takes after the immortal dragons: she has the reproductive organs of both sexes. Because of her human side, her sex drive is out of control. And as she got older, she needed someone to turn to, for both friendship and sex. But how easy is that when you have to stop a war? Not easy at all.IMPORTANT!!!So I got sick, and then I had a fit of depression. I'm having a bit of difficulty with getting back into the flow of this story. I have decided to take some advice and make written plans for the whole thing, and start from the beginning. So this version will not be continued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I edited this chapter, with advice from TheSkellobit. Thank you for the advice and kind words!

Felicia looked up at the fortress before her. It was much gloomier than the Ice Tribe's village. Flora hadn't even paused to look, so Felicia ran to catch up with her twin. They came to a halt in front of the fortress. The large doors creaked open before them, and with one last glance at each other, they walked in. A knight and a butler awaited them inside the entry hall. After a moment to appraise the twins, the knight spoke.

"You must be the new maids. I'm Gunter, retainer to the young lady. This is Jakob, her butler." Jakob bowed respectfully, but his eyes showed nothing but suspicion. "If you come this way, I will show you to your rooms where you can change into uniform. We will go over your duties after you are dressed properly." He turned without checking to see if they would follow. Flora set a brisk pace after Gunter, and Felicia jolted into motion upon realizing that she was quickly being left behind.

Their rooms were right next to each other on the second floor. Felicia closed the door behind her, and sagged against it. It was finally sinking in. The Ice Tribe had been conquered by Nohr, and the two sisters had been taken as trophies. Trophies the king didn't want, and so he sent them off to his caged daughter. Felicia sobbed as she thought about it. She would live the rest of her life tending to a princess who likely wouldn't even know her name. She would never see home again. A knock on her door shook her out of her thoughts, before she could really get swept away by them.

"Felicia," Jakob's voice was muffled by the door, "instead of crying, how about you get changed and come out so Gunter can tell you about your duties."

Felicia let out one last sob, and got up to put on the uniform laid out on the bed for her. She opened the door to Jakob's scowling face, but brushed past him and stood next to her sister. She refused to cry in front of Jakob, he would just make fun of her. By Gunter's face, he seemed to approve of her efforts.

"I must explain some things before you meet the little lady tomorrow. Lady Corrin is not actually King Garon's daughter. He adopted her, yes, but her father is believed to be a dragon," Gunter began, "She flies into rages rather easily, and is territorial with both objects and people she likes. Jakob and I are the only ones who she likes, as we have been here for her for years. But we cannot be there for her all the time. You two will listen to her every demand, unless she wants to go outside, and be there for her in any way she wishes. Flora, you will clean her room and help with the other areas she visits. Felicia, you will wake her up in the morning and stay with her until she dismisses you at night. Lady Corrin can and will punish you as she sees fit, so do be careful. Any questions?"

Felicia was standing there, stunned. Lady Corrin sounded dangerous. She had heard rumors that no servant had lasted a year with her. Did they disobey her and get executed? What did her being half dragon have to do with anything? Before she could find her voice, Flora spoke up.

"What might we expect her to ask of us?"

Gunter paused. "All the lady wants is a friend. She may test you to see if you can stand her. She tested every other servant in different ways. I do not know what all she might ask of you."

Flora nodded, then asked another question. "Are there any differences between her and a normal human that we should be concerned with?"

Jakob answered this time, annoyed. "Yes, but she won't use her claws on anyone unless they attack her. What you should really be concerned with is her dragon nature. The immortal dragons all have the genitals of both sexes, and her being the daughter of one meant she is the same way. And due to her human side, her sex drive is rather out of control. That's the main reason you are here: to teach to to control herself and give her someone to vent to. Now, it is rather late. We will introduce you two to her tomorrow morning. Come get something for dinner, then straight to bed. Understand?"

Both twins were silent, though for very different reasons. Felicia was horrified that her new mistress was so inconsiderate and terrifying, while Flora was furious for being brought here as a whore. Neither felt up to dinner. Felicia didn't even change into nightclothes after closing her door. She just flopped onto her bed and layed there until she fell asleep, crying silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meet Corrin for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really fast. I did look it over, but if anyone sees mistakes or ways to improve the flow, please tell me.

Felicia woke up at the crack of dawn, as usual. She sat up and stretched, then looked around. It took her a minute, but she remembered where she was and why. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them away. Just because Lady Corrin sounded bad didn't mean there wasn't any good in her. Maybe things wouldn't be that bad after all. 

With that thought at the front of her mind, Felicia hopped out of bed and looked in the closet. She grabbed a fresh uniform, and fresh underclothes from the dresser, before swiftly changing. She was slowed down by the bow at the small of her back, but she managed to tie it the fifth try. She had just finished with her stockings and was about to put her shoes on, when there was a knock at her door. She swiftly put on her heels and went to the door. She opened it to see Jakob waiting with Flora.

“Ah. You're ready. I'm surprised,” Jakob said with an even expression, “Very well. I am taking you to Lady Corrin, in the courtyard. Gunter is informing her of your arrival. Let us be off.”

And with that, he turned on his heel and strode down the hall. Flora was right on his heels, keeping pace, but Felicia had to jog to keep up. Would she be expected to walk that quickly? She supposed so, so she jogged faster to catch up and tried to walk with longer strides. She made it about three yards before she tripped over her own feet. Flora helped her up immediately, while Jakob scowled and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Is she always this clumsy?” He grumbled. “If so, she won't be much use as a maid.”

“She has shorter legs than we do,” Flora said coolly. “If you don't want her to trip, walk slower.”

Jakob sighed, and started walking again, though he did slow down. Felicia and Flora walked behind him down to the first floor. Jakob pointed out important rooms, like the kitchen and bathrooms, until they walked through a pair of double doors that led to the outside. There, on a bench, sat a girl in her teens with pale hair and dark clothes. Gunter was standing beside her as she petted a strange creature. She looked up at Gunter, but saw them and turned towards them. Her vibrant red eyes landed on Felicia, filled with hesitance, confusion, and kindness.

“Are you the new maids?” She asked, still staring directly at Felicia.

The twins looked at each other, a silent message on who should answer her, before they turned back to her. “Yes,” Flora said, “We are. I hope I can serve you well.” She bowed, and Felicia did the same. Corrin was quiet for a minute, before she smiled.

“What're your names?” She seemed to direct the question at Felicia.

“Oh, um,” Felicia stammered, “I'm Felicia, and this is my twin sister, Flora.”

Corrin looked both curious and mischievous. “Which one of you is older?”

Felicia just pointed to Flora, while Flora raised her hand. Corrin laughed quietly at the twins’ antics, and stood, the cat jumping down and running off.

“I hope we can get along,” Corrin stated. She started to turn as if to walk away, but paused. “Oh, Felicia? Gunter said you're supposed to stay with me, right?”

“That's right, milady,” Felicia said.

Corrin pouted a little, though she'd deny it if asked. “None of that ‘milady’ stuff. I'm Corrin. I'm not a princess, even if I was adopted by the king. I'm just a weapon that happens to be alive. Okay?”

Felicia felt her heart ache at her words. Just a weapon? How could Lady Corrin think that? “I don't think you're just a weapon. You seem like a kind person.”

Corrin smiled at her words. “Thank you.” She perked up, and announced, “Let's go tend the horses!” before scampering off. Felicia ran off after her, laughing a little at how cute Corrin was acting. They left Gunter, Jakob, and Flora rather quickly. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

“Don't worry about your sister, Flora,” Gunter smiled, “I believe she will get along with Lady Corrin just fine.”

“I do believe you are correct,” Flora sighed, “I should start cleaning the areas Lady Corrin visits. Felicia will have enough trouble just keeping up with her.”

“I will help you,” Jakob said, “As she visits quite a few areas.”

And so the three went back inside, leaving Felicia and Corrin alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 2. Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, first sex scene!

Felicia caught up with Corrin as the girl was opening the stable's gate. Corrin looked over her shoulder and grinned at the maid, before turning back to the lock on the gate. She struggled with it a moment more, then swung it open triumphantly.

“Come on! I wanna show you the horses!” Corrin ran inside without another word. Felicia followed swiftly. Inside, there were three horses. Corrin went over to the nearest one and started petting it, talking about how cute and sweet they were. She didn't mean to, but Felicia ended up tuning her out to think. Corrin was much nicer than she thought she would be, but if Corrin asked her to do something, then Felicia would have to do it. And Jakob did say that she would have to worry about the lady's sexual appetite. When asked, what would she do? How would Corrin act when aroused? Would she still be caring, or act differently? What if Felicia wasn't appealing to her and couldn't perform her duty? What if she messed up too many times?

“Felicia?” Corrin broke her out of her thoughts. “You okay?”

“Um… yes. I was just thinking,” Felicia stammered.

“What about?” Corrin seemed genuinely curious.

“Uh, um, I was just wondering how old you are,” Felicia lied. Corrin looked hurt.

“You don’t need to lie to me,” Corrin stated. “You were thinking about how I'm a freak that can't control herself and will rape you, weren't you?”

“No!” Felicia shouted. “I don’t think you would do something like that!” Then in a small voice, “I was worried about if I would be able to please you, and what would happen if I couldn't.”

“Oh. You don't need to worry about that,” Corrin laughed. “I've never been with another person, so everything will be new and exciting. That is, if you want to. I wouldn't force anyone.”

“Really?” Felicia smiled. “I want to get to know you better, and get better at being a maid before anything big. But we could start small, and work our way up to bigger stuff. I've never been with anyone, either, so I'm kinda nervous.”

Corrin beamed, and threw herself at Felicia. She wrapped the maid in a hug, but they landed on the ground. Felicia laughed, and hugged her back. Corrin shifted, and Felicia became aware of something hard pressed against her stomach. Corrin pulled away rapidly and turned her back to Felicia, face and ears red. After a moment, Felicia stood up and walked over to the embarrassed teenager. After a moment of hesitation, she spoke up.

“We can… start now, if you want.”

Corrin looked up in surprise.

“Really?”

“Sure,” Felicia said. “How about to touch yourself, and I watch. That way I have an idea of how to touch you next time.”

Corrin seemed to be processing the fact that there would be a next time. After a minute, she started to pull up her dress. She paused before she was exposed, and looked at Felicia, blushing.

“Can you… pull up your skirt a little?”

Felicia flushed, but took ahold of her skirt and lifted it. “Like this?”

“Yeah, thank you.” Corrin pulled her dress up to her hips, eyes glued to Felicia's panties. Her cock was barely contained by her own panties, and she freed it not seconds after it was exposed. She shifted to her knees in front of Felicia after pulling her dress off over her head.

Felicia watched as Corrin pumped her cock in swift, practiced motions, quickly becoming entranced by the sight. Her embarrassment from showing her panties off for someone else was quickly fading as she grew aroused herself. Corrin, after a moment, slowly lifted her other hand up, holding it in the air under Felicia's skirt.

“Can I see you?” Corrin asked, dazed from pleasure. Felicia nodded, and Corrin carefully pulled Felicia's panties down to her knees. She stared openly at the soft pink curls and dripping lips for about five seconds before she closed her eyes and shuddered. Ropes of white hit the floor between Felicia's feet.

Corrin looked up a Felicia after a moment, looking both dazed and happy. But her eyes drifted back to Felicia's bare privates, and she paused.

“Are you okay with me doing something about that?” Corrin asked.

“Only if you want to,” Felicia said. With a grin up at her, Corrin spread Felicia's legs a little more and shoved her face between them, licking away eagerly. Though obviously inexperienced, Corrin was a quick learner. She payed attention to the maid's moans, made a theory on what she did to make the other girl feel good, and tested it. Not that Corrin had much time to test theories, because Felicia lasted a little less than two minutes. She shrieked and bucked her hips, only to fall on her ass once her orgasm passed. Thankfully, she didn't land in the semen. They were silent a minute, before Felicia noticed that Corrin was hard again.

“So,” Felicia began, “do you want me to take care of that, or…”

“Just stay like that a minute,” Corrin said, before starting to frantically stroke her cock. She came quickly, adding to the mess on the floor, and sighed happily. She then picked herself up, helped Felicia up, and pulled her dress back on. Felicia pulled up her panties while Corrin fought with her dress, trying to get it to lay right. Felicia giggled and helped her with it, flattening the back and brushing off dirt.

“We should head back,” Felicia said, “I don't think you've had breakfast, and I know I haven't.”

“Race you!” Corrin laughed, and took off running. With a smile, Felicia ran after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna do any more summaries. But I will. In this chapter, Felicia meets the siblings and then there's another sex scene.

When Felicia entered the dining hall, it was to see her sister, Jakob, Gunter, and four strangers in armor standing around Corrin. The little lady was smiling, and seemed ecstatic to see the strangers. All eyes turned to Felicia when she paused in the doorway. Corrin beamed at her.

“Felicia! These are my siblings: Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise.”

Felicia looked at the intimidating figures that three of them were, when the youngest, Elise, bounced over to her.

“So you're the other new maid!” she exclaimed. “Corrin said you're really nice to her.”

“Yes, I try to be,” Felicia stammered. The other royals were making her nervous. Elise seemed to notice, and pouted.

“Ah, come on! You're scaring her, Leo!”

“What did I do?!” the younger prince snapped back at her.

“You were glaring and being all suspicious!”

“I was not!”

“Was too!”

“Enough!” Xander scolded. He turned to Felicia. “I apologize for their behavior.”

“Oh, it's fine,” she said. “Honestly, I wish I could've argued with my sister like that.”

“Well now,” the one with purple hair, Camilla, said. “You can enjoy my beloved little siblings arguing all you want. We will be here for Corrin's fifteenth birthday in three days, after all.”

“Oh. Of course, milady,” Felicia said, but her mind was on the revelation of Corrin's age. She was only fourteen? Almost fifteen, but still. It felt wrong for a seventeen year old to engage in sexual acts with a fourteen year old, even if girls younger than Corrin were married off to men older than Felicia in noble families. Felicia shook herself out of her thoughts to help Flora bring out breakfast for the royals. Once a plate was in front of all five, Corrin looked at them expectantly while Gunter and Jakob grabbed their own plates and sat down. The twins looked at each other, and took their own plates and sat down next to each other, with Felicia next to Corrin. Elise started to chatter on about what was happening outside the fortress, Leo making snarky quips every now and then, and Felicia listened closely in case she mentioned the ice tribe.

“- and then Father said ‘I want you to go and conquer the wind tribe, as you did the ice tribe.’ I was like ‘But Corrin's birthday is this week!’ and he was like ‘Fine.’ so here we are!” Elise finally paused for breath. “Anyway, we're getting lots of rare forms of gemstones from the ice tribe. Leo has one moonstone orb that acts as a focus for magic! Isn't that cool?”

Flora trembled with rage. “So you stole the enchanted moonstones that kept the ice tribe from freezing to death?”

Silence followed her enraged comment. Everyone was staring at Felicia's twin. Leo spoke up after a moment.

“We didn't steal it.”

“Then how did you get it? It glows a lavender hue and it's surface seems to be fading in and out of existence from the amount of power stored in it, correct?” she snapped back.

“Yes, how did you..?”

“I enchanted those moonstones with the help of Felicia after a blizzard wiped out more than half of my tribe two years ago!” she yelled. “You will return them at once!”

Xander stood up. “Stand down! That is no way to speak to a royal!”

“The only difference between us,” Flora hissed. “is that I actually care for both my people and others. I am the ice chieftain’s first daughter. That makes me a captured princess.”

They looked ready to start fighting at any moment. Felicia looked over at Corrin, just to see her comforting a sobbing Elise. Her heart broke at the sight of the twelve year old princess, so she steeled herself.

“STOP FIGHTING!” she yelled, throwing out her hands to encase both of their feet in ice, preventing them from launching at each other. She then put her hands on her hips, and glared. “Look at princess Elise. Now think about what you've said. While those moonstones are important, and it wasn't right of you to take them, Flora shouldn't have yelled at you. If you want one that bad, give them all back and I can make you another one. But this one more attuned to spell casting. Alright?”

All was silent except for Elise's sobs. Leo wordlessly pulled a glowing moonstone out of his bag and handed it to Flora.

“I was… unaware of their importance,” Leo began. “I will have them all returned within the month. I'm… sorry.” He obviously wasn't used to apologizing, but it was genuine. Flora sighed.

“I… also need to apologize. I spoke out of turn. Please forgive me.”

“Very well,” Xander said. “But you had better not speak to Corrin that way.”

“I would never. She is too kind.”

Xander nodded, then grimaced at is feet. “Uh, Felicia?”

“Ack! Sorry, milord!” Felicia quickly unfroze their feet.

The rest of breakfast was quiet, though not tense. After breakfast was Corrin's lessons, and Felicia attended as well. She was supposed to always be with Corrin, after all. Felicia stood to the side through mathematics, dancing, and language. During Corrin's magic lesson, the instructor went over every type of magic, but was incorrect about ice magic. Felicia was correcting him before she could think.

“You make ice out of nothing by freezing the water out of the air, not by summoning it.”

The instructor looked at her like she had grown a second head. Corrin, though, closed her eyes and held out her hand. A moment later, a crystal of ice formed in her palm. The instructor stared at it, as if he couldn't understand how it existed.

“In theory,” Felicia said, “you can form other crystals and minerals with what's in the air. Ice is just the easiest.”

Corrin's eyes sparkled, and she held out her other hand. After a longer moment, a gold orb started forming slowly. She stopped when it was about an inch in diameter, looking tired but pleased. Felicia clapped her hands in delight.

“That's amazing, Corrin!” she said, “I could only ever do that with ice and silver!”

The instructor grumbled about nosy maids, declared the lesson over, and left. Magic was the last lesson of the day, so they had about four hours before the sun set.

“Let's go to my room!” Corrin laughed, and grabbed Felicia by the wrist to drag her along. Felicia laughed and jogged after her. Once there, Corrin let go of her and turned around. She looked mischievous.

“Wanna do more stuff?” she asked, sounding playful.

“You mean like in the stables?” Felicia inquired. She still didn't know how to feel about doing stuff with someone two and a half years her junior, especially because said junior was fourteen.

“Yeah!” Corrin said. She lifted her skirt a little. “I was really distracted thinking about earlier, and I couldn't keep it down during my lessons.” True to her word, she was bulging in her panties.

“Alright,” Felicia sighed. Now she knew that Corrin's sex drive really was out of control. She had gotten off twice only five hours ago. “What were you thinking of?”

“I want you to put your mouth on it,” Corrin said. 

Felicia dropped to her knees and pulled Corrin's panties down enough to free her cock. She looked up at Corrin, and kept eye contact as she pressed a kiss to the tip. At Corrin's shiver, she opened her mouth and enveloped the tip, starting to suck lightly. She hadn't done this before, but knew the concept, and sucked harder as she bobbed her head. She kept going farther down with each bob, until she went too far and choked. She pulled off and started coughing, but she went right back to it once she could breathe.

Corrin was enamored by the sight, Felicia could tell. She could also tell that it felt very good, because Corrin wouldn't stop making little noises. She looked back up at Corrin after getting the hang of it, and once Corrin looked her in the eye she sucked hard. Corrin bucked and slammed herself down Felicia's throat a few times before she stilled, grinding against her face. Felicia was choking, unable to relax her throat or breathe. Corrin realized that she was hurting the maid, and pulled out of her mouth completely. Felicia felt semen hit her face as she coughed and gasped. She looked up at Corrin through watery eyes.

Corrin looked like she was panicking. Felicia stood up and wrapped her up in a hug, shushing her and rubbing her back. Corrin kept on apologizing for a while, and finally looked up at Felicia.

“It's fine, Corrin,” Felicia said, “Though it was sudden, I understand. Maybe next time, you can lay down and I can pin your hips down.”

Corrin just stared at her, dumbfounded.

“I'm not mad,” the maid restated, and smiled at Corrin. Corrin threw herself at Felicia, and wailed. Felicia held her until she stopped crying, and then they went to Corrin's private washroom to clean up. When they left Corrin's room, Flora was waiting outside, arms crossed and glaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo! Longest chapter yet! Anyway, if anyone has tips for writing better, tell meeeee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Flora isn't happy.

Flora didn't look happy. She looked at Felicia and Corrin a moment longer, before beckoning Felicia to follow her. Felicia gulped, and turned to Corrin.

“I'll be back in a moment, Corrin,” she said, and turned to follow her sister. She followed Flora down the hallway to their rooms, and into Flora's. Then, Flora turned to Felicia.

“Did she force herself on you?” she asked.

“What? No!” Felicia gasped, horrified. “I started it after she got embarrassed over an erection. And she never forced herself on any of her other servants, either.”

“I see…” Flora said. “Have you gone all the way?”

“No… I was nervous and she said we didn't have to until I was ready.”

“Good. I will enchant your earrings with a contraception charm. So long as you wear them, you won't get pregnant.”

“You're okay with me having sex with her?” Felicia was both relieved and worried there was a catch.

“No,” Flora stated, “but I won't stop you. Now give me your earrings. I will have them done by breakfast tomorrow.”

Felicia smiled and handed them over, then left her sister's room. She went back to Corrin's room, where Corrin was still waiting in the doorway.

“I'm back,” Felicia said. Corrin looked up at her, nervous.

“What did Flora say?” she asked.

“Well,” Felicia said, “She doesn't approve but won't stop us, and she's enchanting my earrings so that I won't get pregnant as long as I wear them. They'll be done by breakfast tomorrow.”

Corrin smiled. “That's better than expected.”

“Indeed. Now, it's about time for dinner. Shall we go?”

The only response was Corrin's stomach growling, and Corrin marching off in the direction of the stairs. Felicia laughed, and followed her. They arrived at the dining hall in minutes. Camilla and Elise were the only people there, except servants.

“Corrin!” Elise skipped over. “I was learning magic today, and-”

“Now, now, Elise,” Camilla chided, “I think we should wait until dinner to tell her all about how you outshined Leo.”

“Aww…”

“Wait,” Corrin said, “she beat Leo in magic?”

“Yes,” Camilla said, “he can't figure out how to heal.”

Corrin smiled and gave Elise a bone crushing hug. “I'm so proud of you!”

While the two youngest princesses were occupied with their magic talk, Camilla turned her attention to Felicia.

“Now,” she said, sounding dangerous, “may I ask about your relationship with my darling Corrin?”

Felicia gulped. That woman was terrifying. “I was hired here to help her control her sex drive. But she's really nice, so we became friends. We have done some… activities, but nothing either of us wasn't okay with.”

“So,” Camilla clarified, “you are here for Corrin to use as she pleases?”

“Well… yes.”

Camilla sighed. “I'm sorry you were taken from your home and put in this situation, but I'm glad Corrin finally has someone she trusts.” Her voice turned ferocious, “But if you ever hurt her…”

“I-I understand, ma'am!” Felicia squeaked.

“Good. Ah, dinner's here. Shall we?”

Felicia nodded, and helped serve the royals before sitting down herself. Leo and Xander arrived just as she was sitting down, and took their seats. This meal was pleasant, and Felicia took part in conversation. She told them more about the ice tribe and its customs. Leo was especially fascinated.

“So you grow food in the upper caverns of the mines?”

“Yes,” Felicia said, “If we don't, the plants die from the cold. And after the growing caverns is where we actually mine for gemstones and ores only found in the northern mountains.”

Leo was practically bouncing in his seat. “Do you think I could have some? I'd love to test their magical capabilities.”

“Sure, but I only have smaller gems that are already put into jewelry. We can pick some out after dinner, if you'd like.”

The thirteen year old's eyes seemed to be sparkling. Xander chuckled.

“Calm yourself, Leo. The gems will still be there after dinner.”

Leo pouted, and stilled in his seat. Felicia quietly finished the last of her food, and stood up.

“If you'll excuse me, I'll go get my jewelry box.” She put her plate and silverware in the kitchen to be washed, and went up to her room. She picked up the heart-shaped box, and left her room. When she arrived back at the dining hall, she stopped and smiled. Leo and Elise were fighting again, with Corrin and Camilla trying to break it up. Xander just looked done with their antics. Felicia observed the scene for a moment more, before she stepped further in.

“Lord Leo, I brought my jewelry box,” she said. Leo immediately stopped snapping at Elise and rushed over to her. Felicia opened the box, and Leo gasped. Among the rings and necklaces, was a silver circlet adorned with pink diamonds in the shape of a snowflake. Leo seemed captivated by it.

“Do you like it?” Felicia asked, taking it out of the box. “It’s my crown. My father had it made for me to wear on my eighteenth birthday.”

“It's beautiful,” Leo breathed. Felicia held it out to him, and he gently took it from her. “It's so well made. Look at the carvings!”

Felicia laughed. “You should see Flora's. It's way more intricate than mine. She is the heir, after all.”

After awing the royals with her jewelry for a while longer, she gave each prince a moonstone ring, and each princess a moonstone necklace. Then she went back to her room, to put her jewelry up. After the box was back on her dresser, she went to Corrin's room. Corrin was in her nightgown, waiting in bed. A white moonstone hung from a chain around her neck.

“Thank you, Felicia,” the half dragon said, “It was very kind of you to give away your jewelry like you did.”

“Aww, thanks,” Felicia said, “Anyway, shouldn't you be trying to sleep?”

Corrin fidgeted. “I have trouble sleeping,” she admitted, “I'm always wound up. And I don't like being alone.”

Felicia pondered for a moment, then with a quick “Be right back!” she ran off. She went back to her room, and grabbed her own nightgown. She ran back to Corrin's room, and held it up once she walked in the door.

“I can sleep in here, if you'd like,” she said, “and I can help you relax.”

Corrin perked up, then tilted her head towards her private bathroom door. “Do you wanna change in my bathroom, or…”

“I'll change where ever you want me to,” Felicia responded, “If you want to watch me change, then I can change in here.”

Corrin nodded shyly, so Felicia started to take off her uniform. She undid the bow, pulled off the apron, and pulled the dress over her head. Then she paused. “Do you want me to leave my underclothes on?”

“It's up to you,” Corrin said, but by the way she was staring intently at Felicia it was obvious she wanted to see. Felicia made a note to help her learn how to hide her thoughts better, before stripping herself of her underclothes and slipping into her nightgown. She fastened the small ribbon above her breasts, keeping the cloth from opening, and looked over at Corrin.

“Do you like it?” she asked.

Corrin didn't respond, but she didn't need to. The pale blue fabric flowed over the maid beautifully, and hugged her in all the right places. Corrin didn't seem to notice she was tenting the blanket, as busy as she was with imprinting the sight in her memory. Felicia just smiled a little, and walked over to Corrin’s bed. She climbed into the bed, and pulled the covers up over them.

“What do you want to do about that?” Felicia asked, gesturing towards Corrin's erection. Corrin squeaked, the looked back to Felicia, eyes zeroing in on her breasts. She seemed a bit too distracted to come up with anything, so Felicia decided.

Felicia undid the bow and pulled the fabric to the side, exposing her breasts. She moved so she was in front of Corrin. She pulled up Corrin's nightgown, and bent over so that her breasts were pressed against the other girl's cock. She spread them apart, and closed them around it so that the head was poking out from between the mounds.

Felicia looked up at Corrin and licked the slit. Corrin bucked up with a gasp. Felicia paused only to say “You can thrust up, you can't choke me like this.” and take the head into her mouth. Corrin started out only thrusting a little, but at Felicia's muffled moans she thrusted harder and faster.

As the sounds of skin on skin filled the room, Felicia shifted so that her arms were holding her breasts together and supported herself on one hand. The other went down to rub at Corrin's testicles. With one gentle squeeze, her mouth filled with Corrin's release. She swallowed as much as she could, but because she didn't have much practice some dribbled down her chin. She sucked hard one last time before pulling away and wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. She smiled at Corrin.

“So? How was it?”

Corrin smiled back at her and pulled her down, snuggling up to her. Felicia wrapped her arms around her, and felt Corrin nuzzle her still exposed breasts. She didn't really mind. She heard Corrin snoring softly within minutes, and allowed herself to drift off as well, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still open to ideas!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight drifted gently across Felicia's face, and she opened her eyes. She looked at Corrin, still cuddled up to her chest, and smiled. Then she noticed the hardness pressed against her thigh. She sighed, content to stay here for the moment. Of course, she couldn't stay in Corrin's bed for long. She pulled herself away from Corrin slowly, and stood up. 

She picked up the clothes she was wearing the day before, and started to get dressed. She heard the mattress shift and feet hit the floor, but pretended she didn't as she fastened her bra. She felt arms wrap around her from behind.

“Were you gonna leave?” Corrin asked.

“Nope,” Felicia said, “I was just getting dressed. I was going to wait for you.”

She felt Corrin smile, and press against her more. Her morning wood was still there. Felicia pulled away to finish dressing, then turned towards Corrin.

“Want me to take care of that?” she asked.

Corrin nodded and stepped forward, but Felicia turned away and walked towards the wall. She spread her legs a little and put her hands on the wall, then looked over her shoulder at a gaping Corrin.

“I was thinking you could thrust against me, without actually penetrating me,” she said, “And my panties will catch any mess you make.” That last bit was teasing. Corrin stared a moment longer, before she moved closer. She gently pulled the back of Felicia's panties down enough, and lifted her nightgown. She pressed her erection against the maid, and slid it forward until the head was pressed against the front of her panties.

Corrin pulled back, then thrust forward. She couldn't keep a rhythm well, but she hadn't ever had to before. Felicia loved the feeling of Corrin's cock sliding against her folds, and started moving along. Corrin did end up finding a fast rhythm, but quickly lost it to buck wildly. Corrin stilled, and Felicia felt her panties grow wet, but Corrin started thrusting again.

Through the noises filling the room, a knock was heard. “Corrin,” Xander's voice came through the door, “are you well?” Both girl's froze. Xander continued “Breakfast is ready, and we're waiting on you.”

“I'm fine!” Corrin called back, “I'll be there in a minute!” They heard footsteps retreating, and sighed in relief. Felicia looked over her shoulder to see Corrin smiling.

“Can we keep going?”

Felicia just laughed and rolled her hips.

 

Felicia and Corrin ran into Flora on the way to breakfast. Flora wordlessly handed over the earrings, and went on ahead to breakfast. Felicia put her earrings on, and followed after Corrin. Felicia was quite a bit distracted, though. She loved the feeling of her filled panties, so she was dripping even after the orgasm she had experienced earlier. Once Corrin had finished again, she had rubbed her through her panties until she had hit her peak. Felicia smiled a little at the memory.

They arrived at the dining hall, and were met with Leo’s “Finally!” and some general greetings. The plates were already in place, so Felicia took her usual seat next to Corrin. She noticed that everyone was wearing their gift, before she started eating. Pleasant conversation filled the hall, interrupted by the two youngest royals bickering every few sentences. The topic did shift to Corrin's upcoming birthday as they finished eating.

“What do you want for your birthday, darling?” Camilla asked.

“I'm happy to just spend time with you guys,” Corrin said.

“No!” Elise wailed, “You have to get presents!”

“Well,” Corrin thought a moment, “How about a sword? I've always wanted to learn more than magic.”

The siblings looked at each other. “Is there nothing else you want?” Xander asked.

“I do want to leave this fortress, but I'm not getting you guys in trouble.”

“Very well,” Xander gave in, “a sword it is.”

Felicia tuned out the rest of the conversation as she cleaned up the dishes. Not only was she still distracted by her arousal, but she wanted to give Corrin an amazing present. What could she possibly give her, that she didn't already have? As she put the dishes in the sink, Jakob approached her.

“Ah, there you are,” he said, “You will be helping set up the birthday party tomorrow. Corrin will be in lessons all day, so you don't need to worry about her.”

“But,” Felicia started.

“No buts,” Jakob snapped, “The crown prince asked me to tell you that you WILL be working on decorations, so you will.”

Felicia sighed. “Okay…” And she had really wanted to spend more time with Corrin, too.

“Oh, and you will be shopping for decorations in the town nearby after lunch,” Jakob continued, “Flora will be there, as well as some other servants.”

Felicia perked up a little. She hadn't had time to talk to Flora since arriving at the fortress. That would be a good time to catch up and see how her twin was doing. She bowed to Jakob and left the kitchen, only to find it empty save for Flora. Flora just pointed at the door to the courtyard. Felicia nodded and went to the door, pushing it open. Corrin and Elise were trying to get Leo to play with them, while Camilla and Xander watched over them. Felicia decided not to interrupt, and left.

She made herself useful until lunch, where she found Camilla and Xander trying to wake up their siblings, asleep on a bench in the courtyard together. Felicia walked over to them, and let snowflakes form above the sleeping royals’ heads. Within seconds Corrin was trying to bite them out of the air, Elise was laughing, and Leo was sputtering because one got in his nose. Camilla was trying to hold back laughter, and Xander was smiling. Felicia sang “Lunch is ready!” and pranced off towards the dining hall. She overheard Leo call her a she-devil and Elise getting mad at him for it, but at least they were all on their way.

Lively chatter filled the room, but Felicia was focused on the drying mess in her panties. She had gotten used to the feeling, but now that she wasn't distracting herself with chores it was at the front of her mind. Lunch was over before she knew it, and she helped clean up. Corrin entered the kitchen as she was putting the last of the dishes in the sink, and hugged her from behind. She was hard. Felicia glanced around. There wasn't anyone in the kitchen at the moment.

Felicia spread her legs a little, to see if Corrin wanted to do anything. But Corrin pulled away, looking at the door. She grabbed Felicia and dragged her to the pantry, shoving her inside and closing the door behind them. They heard the kitchen door open, and footsteps grow closer. Voices could be heard, but not understood. How had she heard them?

Felicia didn't get much time to wonder, as Corrin started rutting up against her thigh. She spread her legs, and Corrin moved between them. She lifted up her dress and pulled her dick out, and ground against Felicia’s sex through her panties. Corrin seemed more feral than usual, judging by her quiet growling and animalistic thrusts. Felicia pulled her panties down a little, and Corrin quickly thrust up against her. Felicia had to bite back a gasp. People were still in the kitchen, and they could be caught at any moment. Not that Corrin seemed to care.

Corrin pulled away, and pushed Felicia to her knees. Felicia got the hint and took Corrin’s member into her mouth. Corrin grabbed Felicia by the ponytail and guided her head and she thrusted lightly. Felicia noticed that even though Corrin seemed to be out of it, she was being gentle in her roughness. She wasn't thrusting beyond what Felicia could take, or yanking on her hair.

Felicia decided to push her limits, and tried to slide down the shaft just a little more each time. It worked after a little, and she focused on relaxing her throat while Corrin guided her at the same easy pace. A groan ripped itself out of Corrin as she thrust as far as she could into Felicia's mouth. Felicia allowed herself to be held in place until Corrin was done, then pulled away and stood up. She strained her ears. No more voices. She looked back at Corrin to see her tucking herself away and pulling her dress back down. Corrin looked up to meet her gaze.

“Sorry,” she said, “I don’t know what came over me.”

“It's fine. But let's go while we can.”

 

After they had snuck out of the kitchen, Jakob had found them, furious. He yelled at Felicia for a good five minutes because the shopping trip couldn't leave without her. Then he dragged her off to the large doors, and sent the trip off with a glare.

Felicia and Flora were in charge of getting decorations. The first store they came across had colorful paper. Felicia tried to buy all they could, but Flora just took the coin pouch they had been provided and bought a reasonable amount. They were only making decorations for the dining hall, after all. The next store had glitter. Flora dragged Felicia right by it, as the only royal who could be trusted around glitter was Xander. The third store had fake gems for sale. Flora allowed Felicia to buy as many different colors and shapes as she wanted, because they were cheap. They ended up with a bag the size of a watermelon. Flora wasn't amused.

The twins met up with the other servants after a bit more browsing. They all walked back, each carrying as much as they could in food, materials, and requested presents. They dropped off their purchases in the kitchen, and headed to the servants quarters to sleep. Felicia took a bath before bed, but almost fell asleep in it. She forced herself to change into her nightgown and lay down. She conked out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Felicia will be working her ass off in the beginning of the next chapter, but I won't go into too much detail about that. The majority of the chapter will be Corrin's birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Corrin's birthday in it!

Upon waking in the morning, Felicia barely had time to dress before she was whisked away to help with decorating. She used the colored paper to make streamers and little standing cutouts, and decorated them with the gemstones. After crafting, she and the other servants on decorating duty started placing the cutouts on tables and shelves, and streamers went on the edges of the tables and hung up on the walls. Between making the decorations and placing them, they were at work all day. They did take a break every once in a while, but other than that they were working. 

Jakob had brought Corrin her meals that day, but Felicia wasn't concerned about her not eating enough. She mostly worried about Corrin's sex drive. Felicia smiled a little. She didn't have a present for Corrin yet, but she herself could be the present. Of course, that wouldn't be all. 

As she walked back to her room, she held out her hand, palm up. She formed a ball of silver, then started shaping it. She flattened it into a hexagon, then made branches form on each corner. With a few more branches, and some little carvings, she had a silver snowflake the perfect size to fit in her palm. She closed her bedroom door behind her, and collapsed to her knees. Felicia sighed. She must have put too much work into it. She dragged herself to her bed, undressing once she got there. She didn't have the energy to go get her nightgown, so she would sleep naked. She put the snowflake on her nightstand, and fell asleep before she could get her arm back under the covers.

 

Felicia woke up to Flora shaking her.

“Wake up!” she hissed, “You have to wake up Lady Corrin!”

Felicia jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed, uncaring that her sister was seeing her naked. They were twins, so they were closer than normal siblings. She grabbed the snowflake and ran out of her room, putting her hair up as she went, and slid to a stop in front of Corrin's room. She opened the door, and walked over to the bed. Corrin was fast asleep, but her penis was not.

Felicia gently shook Corrin awake, softly singing a birthday song from the ice tribe. Corrin blinked her eyes open and smiled sleepily at her.

“Happy birthday, Corrin,” Felicia said, “I have two presents for you.” She held out the snowflake, and Corrin gasped, now wide awake. She gently took it from the maid's outstretched hands, then looked up at her.

“I don't know what you could give me more beautiful than this,” she said.

Felicia smiled and stood up. She slipped her panties down her legs, and set them on Corrin's nightstand. “My other present to you, is me.” She looked a little shy then, “If you'll have me.”

Corrin pulled her blanket off, and pulled Felicia on the bed. She arranged them so that Felicia was on her back with Corrin between her legs. She slipped her nightgown off, and pulled her dick out of her panties. She pressed the tip against Felicia, but looked at her and waited. Felicia said “I'm sure, Corrin.” and then Corrin gently pressed inside of her. It was a tight fit, as Felicia had never put anything inside of her before, so she paused often. After a little, Felicia felt pressure against something inside of her, and Corrin paused.

“It's my hymen,” Felicia said, “Pull back a little, and then thrust in really hard. It'll hurt less that way.”

“But I don't want to hurt you at all,” Corrin pouted.

“If you want to actually have sex with me, you have to break it.”

Corrin sighed, obviously unhappy, but pulled out almost all the way. She waited until Felicia relaxed a little more, then thrust as hard as she could. Felicia squeaked, but that was is. It did hurt a little, but the noise was from being filled so suddenly. Corrin didn't seem to realize that, though.

“It didn't hurt much,” Felicia said, “I just didn't expect being filled so suddenly to feel like that. It's nice.”

Corrin sighed in relief, and waited. Felicia rolled her hips after a little, ready for Corrin to move. The half dragon started a slow pace, but quickly picked up speed. She wasn't rough by any means, but she wasn't quite gentle. She was careful, but unable to completely control herself. Felicia didn't mind; it felt really good. She couldn't help making her pleasure known with little gasps and moans. They only seemed to spur Corrin on, as she kept losing rhythm and having to force herself to find it again. 

Felicia reached down between her legs, and started rubbing her clit. Corrin started thrusting a little faster and harder, and Felicia wrapped her legs around her. She curled in on herself as she felt her orgasm wash over her, and clenched down on Corrin. Corrin thrusted sharply a few more times, then buried herself inside Felicia with a groan. They panted for a moment, then looked at each other. Felicia smiled, and Corrin laughed. Then she leaned down and pressed her lips against Felicia. It was a chaste kiss, but it sent shocks down Felicia's spine. They pulled apart after a moment, then Corrin pulled out of her and handed Felicia her panties. After Felicia pulled them on, she noticed Corrin's dick was glistening with her juices. She bent down without thinking, and swallowed Corrin's softening cock. She slowly pulled herself up the shaft, and popped off. She pressed a kiss to the head before pulling away. Corrin stared at her.

“Sorry,” Felicia said, “I just noticed you were all wet and wanted to clean you off. I didn't really think about it.”

Corrin stared a moment longer, then laughed and gave her a hug. It was a joy filled sound, and Felicia felt her heart swell. Then she pulled away.

“Alright!” she said, “Time for your birthday party! Let's get you dressed.”

Corrin picked out a pale blue dress, and Felicia tied her hair in a braid with a matching ribbon. Corrin grabbed the silver snowflake, and they left her room. Corrin skipped as they went to the dining hall. Felicia opened the door, and Corrin stopped in her tracks. She squealed, and ran in. Evidently, she loved the amount of gemstones placed everywhere. Dragons and shiny objects do go together well. Corrin ran around excitedly, and tackled Elise and Leo. They rolled around on the ground for a moment, before Xander pulled them up. He said something about not ruining their clothes until after they ate, but he was smiling. Jakob and Flora came out with trays full of food, and another maid came out with a cake. They sang for Corrin, they everyone ate. Conversation was full of laughter and mirth. Once they were done with their breakfast and cake, Elise yelled “Present time!” and dragged Corrin to the other table.

Elise grabbed a box wrapped in black paper with a pink ribbon, and handed it to Corrin. “Open it! Open it!”

Elise ended up helping her tear off the wrapping in her impatience. There were lots of shiny rocks, gemstones, and other pretty trinkets. Corrin pulled each one out and organized them by size, color, material, and how much they glittered. Then she put them back in the box, keeping her organization, and tackle hugged Elise. They laughed and goofed off a little, before Leo cleared his throat and held out another present.

Corrin took it and tore off the wrapping, and opened the box. Inside was a rare tome, Moonlight. Corrin smiled at Leo. “Thank you, Leo.”

“I figured you could use it,” he said, “It heals you as you use it.”

Camilla gave her custom made armor (it's what she wears in the game), and Xander gave her a well crafted sword. She ran back to her room and came back in the armor, grabbed the sword, and dragged Xander out to the courtyard to have her first sword lesson. Camilla approached Felicia, holding the snowflake.

“I assume this is your present to Corrin?” she asked. Felicia nodded.

“How did you get that?” Leo asked.

“I made it,” Felicia told him. “Want me to show you how?”

When Leo nodded enthusiastically, she held out a palm and started explaining.

“There are very small particles of metals and other materials in the air. All I'm doing is gathering them together into a form visible to the human eye.” She showed him the newly formed ball of silver. “Then I shaped it into a snowflake.” And she turned the ball into a little heart. “But it takes a lot of control just to form the ball, and it took me years before I could shape ice, much less metal. A year ago, I could barely shape anything. All I would do was deform the ball.”

She handed the silver heart to Elise, and quickly made a little quill pen model for Leo. “I can teach you the basics, but you have to promise me that you'll start with ice. You can drain yourself until you die if you do too much, too fast.” When both young royals nodded, she smiled. “Alright, I'll teach you now while Corrin is learning the sword. Let's go outside. There's more air available out there.”

She avoided forming anything else out of metal, as she could feel the drain from just the two small trinkets, but she did give many examples out of ice. By the time Corrin and Xander were done with their sword lesson, Leo was making ice sculptures and Elise was making it snow. Corrin laughed and joined in, while Xander walked over to Felicia.

“While I'm sorry that you were taken from your tribe,” he began, “I am very glad my siblings could have met you. Thank you for being so kind to them.”

“Oh, it's no problem,” Felicia smiled, “I like helping others. I think being a maid suits me.”

With a smile and a nod, Xander turned towards Camilla. “We should get them inside. If they keep it up, they'll need gloves and coats.”

Felicia watched the family, and her smile fell a little. She couldn't help but be jealous of them, and she felt horrible for it. Flora had always been busy, and their father had been occupied with running the tribe. After their mother died, Felicia didn't have anyone who would treat her like a normal person to hang out with. So she spent her time cleaning her house, sneaking into the mines, and helping out with the crops. She never really had much playful interaction. Felicia forced herself to smile, then ran to help Xander and Camilla get their snow covered younger siblings inside. The past was the past; she was happy now, with Corrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love feedback on how to improve my writing. I do think I've already gotten a little better, though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months since Felicia arrived.

Felicia hummed as she brushed Corrin's hair. Three months. She had been here three months. She was happier than she had ever been. She woke Corrin up in the morning, and she would deal with her morning wood. Some days they had sex, some days Felicia would use her mouth or hand, and some days Corrin wanted to masturbate while staring at Felicia's panties or bare sex. After Corrin was dressed, they would go down to breakfast and talk with each other and other servants. Then Corrin would go off to lessons, and Felicia would practice her skills with a dagger. They would meet up for lunch, and go do their what they wanted together. Some days they played with animals, and others they would stay inside and play games or read. They almost always had sex during the time before dinner. One time, Corrin took dinner in her own room and ate while Felicia sucked her off. Felicia hummed as she finished brushing Corrin’s hair. Corrin smiled at her through the mirror, but turned to the door when a knock was heard.

“Milady,” Jakob called, “Gunter has some news for you. Please come down to breakfast quickly.”

The girls looked at each other, and shrugged. They left the room, and headed down to breakfast, curious about what Gunter had to say. When they arrived, there were two new people waiting with Gunter. A tall man in dark armor, and a busty blonde woman in a white fighter's uniform. Gunter bowed to Corrin, and the two newcomers followed suit.

“These are your new guards,” Gunter said. “Benny will be patrolling the grounds, and Charlotte will be your personal guard.”

Felicia frowned. That meant that Charlotte would be with them at all times. Would they have to cut down on sex? Corrin wouldn't like that. She got aroused easily even with all the sex they had. Charlotte walked over to the two.

“It's a pleasure to be here, milady,” she said. Her voice was sickeningly sweet.

“It's nice to meet you, too,” Corrin said, looking uneasy. Felicia knew how she was around new people. She was always scared they'd leave once she got attached. “This is my maid, Felicia. You'll have to work with her, as she is with me all the time.”

Felicia bowed to Charlotte. Charlotte dipped her head back, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the maid. Felicia felt her stomach drop. Did she really have to work with someone who didn't even like her? She went into the kitchen and brought out breakfast. Charlotte was sitting in Felicia's seat. Felicia set down the plates, and took her own food to the kitchen. She felt like crying. She knew it was likely that Charlotte didn't mean to, but it felt like she was trying to take the maid's place. After eating in silence for a little, Charlotte walked in.

“What's up with you?” she asked, her voice more rough than before.

“Huh?”

“You look upset,” Charlotte restated, “and Lady Corrin said you normally sit with her. What's wrong?”

“Oh, uh,” Felicia tried to think of a lie, but sighed. “I normally sit where you were sitting, and it feels like Gunter brought you in to replace me. It just… was too much at the moment.”

Charlotte pondered for a moment, before she picked up Felicia's plate, grabbed her arm, and dragged her out to the dining hall. Charlotte moved her own plate to the other side of Corrin, and ordered Felicia to sit in the now vacant seat. Felicia squeaked and obeyed. After her shock faded, she thought about what had just happened. Charlotte may have been rough, but she tried to comfort Felicia in a way. Felicia smiled shyly at the guard. Charlotte just pretended not to notice, but she seemed a little happier. Corrin looked between them for a moment, and decided not to ask.

“So anyway, I'm learning wind magic today,” Corrin started up a conversation, and made sure both women were included. It took a little, but conversation did fill the room. Charlotte ended up laughing, a loud and rough sound. She quickly stopped and excused herself in that overly sweet voice. Corrin fixed her with a look.

“You don’t have to act around me,” she said, “I'm not going to judge you for being you.”

Charlotte stared at her for a moment, then grinned. “Alright, you got me. But since we're being all honest here, I have GOT to tell you about the time I wrestled a bear.” Conversation was very lively after that.

 

Felicia and Charlotte dropped Corrin off at her classroom, and walked off down the hall.

“So,” Charlotte asked, “what kind of stuff do you do for Lady Corrin?”

“Well, first off,” Felicia responded, “she doesn't like being called ‘Lady’. And second off, I was brought here to help her learn to control herself. She's adopted by the king, and one of her parents is a dragon. But, dragons have the genitalia of both sexes, and a stronger sex drive. Her human impulses make it hard to control herself, so I…” Felicia trailed off, embarrassed to admit that she regularly had sex with a fifteen year old half dragon to someone she just met.

“You sleep with her?”

“Well, yes.”

“Do you think she'll want me to sleep with her?”

Felicia stared at Charlotte. That was not what she had expected, and definitely not in an excited tone.

“It depends,” she ended up saying, “If she likes you a lot and you make it clear you want to, then she will. But if she doesn't feel comfortable around you…”

Charlotte nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense. Oh, and I won't get in between you two. I can tell you two are close.”

Felicia smiled at her. “I should go practice my combat skills. I'll see you later.”

Charlotte nodded and turned back. She had to make sure she was there in case someone tried to hurt Corrin in class.

 

Felicia didn't go straight to the training grounds. She went to find Flora, first. It took her a little, but she found her in the library.

“Flora?”

“Yes?” Flora answered without pausing in her cleaning.

“Could you make another set of earrings for Charlotte?”

Flora paused and turned around. She stared at Felicia's hopeful, pleading face for a moment. She sighed. “Fine. I'll get them to you at lunch.” She turned back to cleaning, so Felicia left after thanking her. Then she went to the training grounds, and picked out a training dagger. She narrowed her eyes at the target dummy, and threw the dagger. It hit right in the middle of the forehead.

 

Charlotte waited for Corrin to finish class. It was boring, waiting outside a room for hours, but she wasn't allowed in. The instructor had said something about a nosy maid ruining his lesson in the past and slammed the door in her face. Charlotte grumbled a little. She heard footsteps running down the hall, so she turned towards them. Felicia came running down the hall, and skidded to a stop in front of her.

“Hah, hi,” she panted, “I got, hah, my sister to, hah, make you some earrings.”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “Thanks, but why?”

“They're enchanted,” Felicia explained, having finally caught her breath. “As long as you wear them, you won't get pregnant.”

Charlotte blinked. “Oh. That's really helpful. Thank you. I assume you got a pair?”

“Yes. I've been sleeping with Corrin since her fifteenth birthday, which was three months ago. There's no way I wouldn't be pregnant by now if I didn't have some form of contraceptive.”

Charlotte nodded as Corrin opened the door. The half dragon just walked over to Felicia and buried her face in her chest. She screamed in frustration. Felicia laughed a little, but quickly stopped when Corrin glared up at her.

“Need help?” Felicia asked.

Corrin grumbled a little. “Yes,” she finally said, “I can’t get dark magic.”

“Hmm… I don't think I can help with that,” Felicia said, “but next time Leo is here, you can ask him.”

Corrin sighed, and looked at Charlotte. Her eyes widened, than narrowed, then she looked back and forth between the two women, and then she smiled. “Charlotte has those earrings, too.”

“Yes,” Felicia said, “she expressed interest in our activities, so I asked Flora to make another set.”

Corrin frowned. “You don’t mind?”

“I'll admit to already being a little jealous, but I'll also admit that having sex at least three times most days does wear me out. Besides, we can do a lot more stuff with three people. And I'm sure Charlotte has new ideas to try out.”

Charlotte nodded. “I like things a little rough, so I would be a better choice at times when you really need to go at it.”

Corrin looked between the two, then pulled both of them into a hug. Then she declared she was going to the stables and ran off. Charlotte seemed surprised at the sudden shift in attitude, but Felicia was right behind Corrin. Charlotte sighed and ran off after them, knowing she'd have her hands full.

 

Corrin unlocked the gate and ran into the stables, but stopped quickly. There was a small creature, about the size of a bird, laying on the ground in a small puddle of its own blood. Corrin quickly ran over to it and kneeled down. It had a large gash across its midsection, bad enough to bleed a lot, but not dangerously deep. She heard Felicia gasp over her shoulder.

“Oh gods!” Felicia grabbed her stave and did her best to heal the creature, but she was still learning to heal. The gash closed slowly, and though it did heal without a scar, the creature had lost a lot more blood. Charlotte carefully approached.

“I think it will be fine,” she said, “It isn't pale.”

Corrin gently took the creature and stood up. “We're going to my room, “ she said, and took off at a brisk pace. The two women quickly followed. They ran into Flora on the way, and she followed as well. Once the creature was nestled on Corrin's pillow, Flora took over. She examined it, and turned towards Corrin.

“I've never seen a creature like this before,” she said, “but if it follows the rules that other animals follow, it is underfed and dehydrated. It has enough blood to live, but it will be weak. I advise you to take care when tending to it.”

Corrin nodded, and gently petted the creature. It purred weakly in its sleep. Felicia and Charlotte stayed with Corrin until dinner, when they had to go down to the dining hall. Corrin made a nest out of a spare blanket and put it in a bag, placing the creature in the nest. She pulled the strap over her shoulder and then they went down to the dining hall. Once there, they ate in silence for a little. They heard a small rumble from the bag, almost like a whine. Corrin immediately cut meat into tiny squares, and put them in the bag. She was making similar rumbling noises to the creature, but they sounded more soothing than distressed. Charlotte and Felicia looked at each other, shocked.

“Do you think it's a dragon?” Felicia whispered.

“Probably,” Charlotte whispered back, “I mean, they are making those same noises.”

They turned back to Corrin in time to see her rub the dragon's head as it poked out of the bag. It made that whining rumble again, and Corrin tipped her glass over enough that the water was almost pouring out. They watched as the dragon lapped at the water so quickly that it started coughing. Corrin gently rubbed its back until it stopped, then offered more water. It drank a little more, then tried to climb out of the nest. It slipped and fell, but Corrin caught it before it hit the table. It purred and nuzzled Corrin's hands, then climbed onto the table. It walked a little ways away from them, and then started to glow. 

The light grew in both size and brightness. It formed into a human shape, and shattered. It its place was a girl with a long braid, fading from blue to red. Her yellow eyes had slit pupils, and there was an odd red mark on her forehead. But her eyes held nothing but adoration and joy. She laughed happily, and shook the room with her words.

“I've finally found you, sister!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, two chapters in one day? I'm on a roll!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS WATERSPORTS IN IT!!!  
> It's because of scent marking, but still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter today, what is up with me?

“I'm your… sister?” Corrin asked, surprised.

“Yeah!” the dragon said. “I'm Lilith, your little sister! Well, half-sister. Your mother was human, and Father was sane when you were born…” She seemed sad as she trailed off. Then she perked up. “But I've found you now! And I'll never be alone again!”

Lilith jumped off the table and almost knocked Corrin out of her chair with the force of her hug. As it was, the chair fell over. With them in it.

“Are you alright?” Felicia shouted.

“Yeah… Yeah!” Corrin sounded shocked at first, but then she realized she had another sibling. One who would be here every day. One who didn't have any other responsibilities. Felicia could she that she was ecstatic.

The happy mood was broken when Lilith started coughing. Felicia quickly felt her forehead. She was flushed and burning up, but also pale from blood loss. It wasn't a good combination. If Lilith got sick when she was this weak, she likely wouldn't make it. Felicia ushered them back up to Corrin’s room, telling Charlotte to bring the rest of their meals up then fetch Flora.

Lilith was gently laid down on the bed, and Felicia put herself to work keeping her fever down. The only good things she could see was that she had enough blood to flush and that she caught her before she really got sick. Flora and Charlotte bustled in at that point, and Flora took over.

After a brief examination, she came to the same conclusion that Felicia had and told them so. Then she stripped Lilith of her blue dress and started checking her for wounds. She lifted her left leg, and Lilith started crying out. Corrin took Lilith's hand as Flora instructed Felicia to hold up her leg so she could clean the badly infected gash on the back of her thigh. If ran from right below her butt to just above the back of her knee.

“She must have been running on adrenaline when she seemed so hyper earlier…” Charlotte said, upset.

Flora nodded and picked up the box of ointments and other medical supplies and opened it. She pulled out a cloth and a small jar of alcohol meant for cleaning.

“Hold her still,” Flora commanded as she dabbed the cloth in alcohol. Charlotte sat on the other side of Lilith and held her other hand. Corrin bent over so that Lilith could only see her face, and started murmuring gently to her. Then Flora started to clean the gash, and all hell broke loose.

Lilith screamed and started thrashing, kicking Felicia in the chin and smacking both Corrin and Charlotte in the face several times. They quickly grabbed her again, and managed to hold her still enough for Flora to finish cleaning the gash. She gently put a soothing ointment on it, calming Lilith greatly, and wrapped her thigh. Then she helped Lilith dress herself, apologizing to her for the rough treatment.

“It was horribly infected,” she said, “and if I didn't clean it before too much longer, you could have gotten Gangrene in your leg. Do you know what Gangrene is?”

When Lilith shook her head, eyes wide, Flora continued. “Gangrene is when a part of your body starts rotting while still attached to you. The bacteria on the infected flesh will kill nearby areas as well, causing the Gangrene to spread. Amputation is the only way to stop it.”

Lilith had turned green, but she didn't vomit. She just sank back down on the bed, whimpering softly. Corrin climbed up next to her, and started rubbing their cheeks together. It did calm Lilith, so it must have been a dragon thing. Felicia knew that if someone walked up to her when she was is distress and started rubbing their face on her's, she would freak out.

They finished eating in silence, the two dragons sharing a plate. Flora took their dishes when they were done, and left with instructions to reapply the ointment every six hours and to get her if Lilith got worse. Lilith started to mumble something about her being sorry, but Corrin shushed her.

“I just met you,” she said, “you can't die on me. So we're going to get you back to health, and then you're gonna play with me. Sound good?”

Lilith smiled at her. “Yeah. That sound great, big sis.”

 

Over the next week, most of Felicia's day was spent with Corrin, Charlotte, and Lilith, making sure the younger dragon was doing well. Flora would come in every once in a while, but left after a brief examination every time. Felicia and Corrin hadn't had sex once. Felicia was actually starting to get frustrated, being as used to sex as she was. She didn't know how Corrin was doing it. At the moment, though, Lilith was asleep with Charlotte watching her. Charlotte had told them to go take a break with a wink that Corrin hadn't noticed. Felicia had. They were in the observatory, looking at the sunset through the glass dome that served as both the roof and walls.

“So…” Felicia trailed off, embarrassed.

“So?” Corrin asked, and looked over at her.

“Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to, um…”

“Go on.”

“Um… I wanted to know if you wanted to have sex with me.”

Corrin looked at her, and grinned. “Go put your hands on the wall.” She pointed to the wall where they could see the sunset, the one to the west. Felicia jumped to obey. She put her hands on the wall and arched her back. She felt Corrin run her fingers down her spine, and pull her panties down to her knees with her other hand. She guided Felicia to step back a little, so that she was more bent over than leaning against a wall.

Felicia felt the tip of Corrin's cock press against her. She waited for it to push inside, but Corrin just guided it up and down across her sex. After a moment Felicia cried out a “Please!” and Corrin growled. She pushed in until she hilted herself, then started to pull back. She slammed in hard, setting a fast pace as she draped herself across Felicia's back.

It had been long enough that they were both extra sensitive, Felicia enough so that she was panting and trembling in aftershocks in just a few minutes. Yet she still pushed back against Corrin, craving more. Her trembling legs could barely support her, and Corrin's rhythm was proving too quick for her to keep up. She came again from the oversensitivity, and felt Corrin release inside her. 

They stayed like that for a moment, before Corrin pulled out and pulled Felicia's panties up. All Corrin had to do was tuck herself away, thanks to the armor Camilla had given her for her birthday. Once again, she was grateful for the fact that the only thing covering her panties was a decorative cloth hanging like a half skirt.

They were silent a moment, before Felicia turned around and smiled at Corrin.

“Thank you, Corrin,” she said, “I was feeling a bit frustrated.”

“It has been a week, hasn't it?” Corrin said, then sighed, “I shouldn't have gone that long without sex. I was just really worried about Lilith, ya know?”

“Yeah, I understand. How about we go check on her now?”

Corrin nodded, and they turned to the stairs.

 

They walked into Corrin's room, and held back laughter. Lilith had braided Charlotte's hair into twin braids, and Charlotte was grumping about any time Lilith wasn't looking. She noticed them and mouthed “Help me!” at them, but Lilith saw them before they could do anything. She sat up straighter, and waved them over. They spent the next half hour trying to convince her that, no, they did not need their hair braided, and getting their hair braided. They now knew that Lilith could stop wars with her puppy eyes. Probably literally.

“There, I'm done!” Lilith sang. Corrin admired her braid in the mirror.

“It's cute,” she admitted, “You're good at this.”

Lilith beamed.

“Can we take them out now?” Charlotte complained, having become tired of being a dress up doll quite a while ago.

Lilith pouted. “Fine…”

Felicia's ponytail had been braided as it was, so she left it. Lilith seemed pleased about it.

“So,” Charlotte said, “Do you guys wanna get some food?”

Lilith’s stomach growled just seconds after Corrin's. Felicia sighed. Dragons.

“How about you two get food, and I'll stay here with Lilith?” Felicia suggested. Charlotte and Corrin shrugged, then walked out.

 

Charlotte followed after Corrin as they went to the kitchen. She was kinda upset that Lilith had shown up when she did. Not that she wasn't happy to meet her, but Corrin had been spending all of her time with her little sister. Charlotte wanted sex, dammit! So Charlotte schemed as they walked. They made it to the first floor, when Charlotte spoke up.

“Wanna go hide in one of the storage rooms?”

Corrin looked at her quizzically. “Why?”

“To have sex.”

Corrin just paused a moment, then changed directions. They took a turn before they got to the kitchen, and went into a room further down the hallway. It was filled with weapons. Corrin pointed at a closed crate.

“Bend over it.”

Charlotte moved to obey, and spread her legs for good measure once she had. Corrin stalked over and pulled her too-short-to-be-shorts shorts off. Charlotte was wearing a thong. Charlotte knew Felicia didn't have any of those. Corrin pulled the gusset to the side and pressed her dick against her. She slid it against her for a minute, just to make sure Charlotte was wet enough, then thrust in roughly. She paused to make sure she didn't hurt her, but Charlotte took matters into her own hands. She knocked Corrin onto the floor and straddled her, quickly sinking down onto her cock and starting to ride.

Her aggressive behavior seemed to flip a switch in Corrin, and she started snarling. She quickly knocked Charlotte off of her and pinned her on her stomach. She slammed into her and set a punishing pace, leaning over her to place her teeth against the base of her neck. Apparently, that's what Charlotte wanted, because she started moaning and rolling her hips to meet Corrin with every thrust.

When Corrin finished, she bit down on Charlotte's neck, but not hard enough to break skin. Even now she maintained some control over herself, and was careful not to actually hurt her. She pumped herself in and out until she finished, then pulled out and fixed Charlotte’s thong. Then she rubbed Charlotte's clit through the thong until she reached her peak, a small puddle gathering on the floor under her. Corrin blinked at it. Felicia had never squirted like that.

Charlotte rolled over and took Corrin into her mouth, swallowing her down like she knew what she was doing. And she probably did. She was a healthy nineteen year old woman, and had admitted to liking it rough when they met. She probably had slept with many people before Corrin. That thought made Corrin's mood sour. She pulled Charlotte off of her and pointed her dick at her.

“I'm going to mark you like a dog.” But she waited just a moment to see how Charlotte reacted. The blonde's eyes sparkled in excitement, so Corrin aimed at her face and let loose. She held her by the hair as she aimed the jet of fluid down her body, then back up. She finish urinating on her and let go of her hair. Charlotte pulled herself up and dressed herself, pausing to cast a mournful look at Corrin's dick. Urinating made it go soft, even if she was still aroused.

“Food first,” Corrin told her. And then they left the room to get food for themselves and the two waiting on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What happenes to you?" Felicia asked.
> 
> "I am now Corrin's, and Corrin's alone," Charlotte answered.
> 
> Corrin and Lilith just sent each other looks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been about a week between this chapter and the last one.

All through lunch, Corrin was bouncing in her seat. Her other siblings were visiting today, and she had spent three hours telling Lilith everything about them. Felicia chuckled at the excited dragons. She still couldn't help but worry. Not because of the siblings’ potential reaction, but because they would likely tell the king. King Garon was unpredictable at best, and he might do anything from taking her away to executing her. And so, Felicia worried. Charlotte put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don't worry so much,” she said, “It'll be fine.”

Corrin's ears twitched, and she jumped from her seat. “They're here!” she said, and ran out the door. Lilith limped after her. While her leg was healing splendidly, it still hurt a bit to use her left hamstring (the muscle on the back of the thigh). Charlotte and Felicia followed quickly, the blonde pausing to scoop up Lilith. They followed Corrin down to the fortress doors, and watched her give each of her adoptive siblings a hug. Then she gestured towards Charlotte and Lilith.

“That's Charlotte, my new bodyguard,” she then gestured to Lilith, “and that's Lilith, my half-sister.”

The four Nohrian royals were shunned silent, then Elise skipped over.

“Yay! I'm Elise, your new sister!” she cheered, “How old are you?”

Lilith smiled at her. “I just turned thirteen.”

“Aww…” Elise pouted, “I'm still twelve. Ah well, I'm still happy to have another sister!”

Leo was giving Lilith a suspicious look. “How do we know you aren't lying?”

“Well… I guess you don't,” Lilith said, wilting. “I didn't even know I had a sister until Father helped me escape from himself.”

Her statement was met with confused stares. “That doesn't make sense,” Xander said.

“Oh, I guess it doesn't when I say it like that,” Lilith said. “Father is an immortal dragon. He went insane after Corrin was born, but the last sane parts of him ripped away and formed into a being of its own. So the good fragment of Father helped me escape from the insane main body. He said to find my big sister, trapped in a fortress in Nohr. So I did.”

Camilla bustled over to Lilith and took her from Charlotte, starting to dote on her. “There, there, darling,” she crooned, “We believe you. Don't we, Leo?”

“Y-yes, of course,” Leo squeaked. “I'm sorry for implying that you were lying.”

“Maybe we should continue this inside,” Xander suggested. With some form of agreement from everyone, they went back to the dining hall. Elise and Lilith were getting along well, and Leo was trying to talk to them. Trying, but failing. Elise talked right over him, so he gave up and read a book instead. Corrin remembered what Felicia had suggested before they found Lilith.

“Oh, Leo?” she asked, “Would you mind teaching me dark magic?”

“Yes,” he said, “I would mind.”

“Huh?”

“You are too optimistic to be able to use dark magic,” Leo explained, “so it would frustrate you and be a waste of my time.”

“I can teach you how to turn into a dragon!” Lilith offered when Corrin pouted.

“You can turn into a dragon?” Elise yelled, “Show me! Show me!”

Lilith stood up from the table and backed up a little. Her body enveloped in a blue light, and her form shrank. The light shattered, and it its place was Lilith in her dragon form. Elise squealed and tried to hug her, but Lilith scampered away, chittering.

“She's hurt, ya know,” Charlotte said, as Corrin gently picked up Lilith.

“What? Why didn't you tell me!” Elise grabbed her stave and held it out towards Lilith. Within seconds, the gash had completely vanished. “So the skin will be tender for a few days, and you may get some phantom aches, but you should be able to move around without pain now.”

Lilith flexed her leg, then rumbled happily. They stayed in the dining hall a little longer, playing with Lilith as she rolled around on the table.

 

Lilith was given her own room once Elise healed her, right next to Corrin's. Corrin had made sure she was comfortable, before heading to her own room for the night. As usual, Felicia was waiting for her. Normally, Charlotte would head off to her own room after making sure Corrin was in her room, but this time she came back in her nightclothes.

Corrin stared. Charlotte slept in a pair of low rise white panties and a sheer white nightgown. The nightgown barely went below her butt, and the only fabric on it that she couldn't see through was the part over her breasts. Still, she could see quite a bit of cleavage.

“Like what you see?” Charlotte flirted. Corrin nodded.

“Well,” Felicia said, “which one of us would you like to stay tonight?”

Corrin looked between the two of them, and said “Both.” before she stripped herself of her armor. Felicia went to get her spare nightgown out of Corrin's dresser and changed, then joined Charlotte and Corrin on the bed.

Charlotte slid her panties down her legs as Felicia undid the ribbon on her nightgown. Corrin laid on her back, and had Charlotte straddle her face while Felicia climbed on her dick. She eagerly ate out the blonde while Felicia slid her sex against Corrin's erection, not letting it penetrate her until she was wetter. It didn't take long with the way Charlotte was moaning. She used her hand to steady Corrin's cock and slid down on it, beginning to bounce.

Felicia wasn't used to using her legs the way she needed to, and quickly had to slow down. Charlotte pulled away from Corrin and flipped the other two over, declaring that she could wait. Corrin started thrusting at a quicker than normal pace, matching the tempo Felicia had been bouncing to.

She nibbled at her breasts, making sure not to hurt her, as she rubbed her clit with one thumb. Felicia cried out as she tensed up, and Corrin let go of her breast so that she wouldn't bite down. She thrust rapidly a few more times, then buried herself as deep as she could to release. She pulled out and handed Felicia her discarded panties, then turned to Charlotte.

Charlotte spread her legs with a seductive look, and beckoned her over. Corrin climbed on top of her and aligned herself, then thrust in hard. She pulled the solid fabric down to expose her breasts, and groped them as she bit and sucked on her neck. Charlotte took over pleasuring herself, rubbing her clit rapidly. Corrin slammed inside her one last time, and bit down on her neck to muffle her groan. She thrust lightly as she softened, to help Charlotte get off. Her efforts did help, and Charlotte bucked as she reached her peak.

Once she had relaxed, Corrin pulled away so that she could fix her clothing. Charlotte pulled up her panties, she grabbed Corrin by the hips and deepthroated her. She teasingly pulled up, sank down a little, then pulled up even more. She bobbed at the head a few times, before pulling off with an audible pop. Corrin glared at her around her newly hardened cock.

“I'm not sleeping with an erection.”

Charlotte laughed a little, then started massaging her testicles as she swallowed her again. Felicia just watched in amazement as Corrin grabbed the blonde by her hair and thrusted lightly. Charlotte moaned, so Corrin started to thrust down into her throat. And while she was being careful, she wasn't being gentle. Felicia watched as her mistress pulled out of Charlotte's mouth to cum in her open mouth and on her face.

Felicia sighed, and got up to get a cloth. She handed it to Charlotte, and laid down. Corrin cuddled up next to her, face pressed against her chest, and purred a little when Charlotte pressed herself against the half dragon's back. Felicia sighed, and drifted off to purrs and soft snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter ten! One more, then the game section of the story will take place! Everyone else not yet involved with Corrin will be involved after that point, starting with Rinkah!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter today! Anyway, this one doesn't have any sex scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short, but the next one will be longer.

Lilith bounced into Corrin's room, and stopped. Corrin was sandwiched between a scantily dressed Charlotte and Felicia with her chest exposed. She observed the scene a moment longer, before deciding that Corrin was just gathering mates at a younger age than most dragons. And she could smell why they were in different states of dress; semen did have a distinct smell. But she hadn't grown up around humans, with their need to privacy, so she crept forward. Then she started running, and threw herself onto the bed with a battle cry. Felicia squawked and jolted, Charlotte fell out of the bed, and Corrin nuzzled further into the pillow, unfazed.

“Ugh!” Charlotte grumbled, “Why'd you do that?”

Lilith started laughing, then poking Corrin while singing “Get up, get up, get out of bed! Wake up, wake up, you sleepy head!” on repeat. Someone was in a good mood.

“Alright, alright, I'm up,” Corrin groaned. Lilith cheered and jumped off of the bed.

Felicia helped Charlotte off the floor, and closed her blouse. Charlotte didn't try to cover up at all.

“Alright, kiddo,” Charlotte said, “Let us get dressed, then we'll go down to breakfast.”

Lilith cheered again, but didn't leave. Felicia looked at Charlotte, only to see her already without her nightgown and pulling her spare uniform out of Corrin's dresser. Felicia sighed, and moved to do the same. Once dressed, they headed down to breakfast. Corrin's adoptive siblings arrived at the dining hall right after them.

After the “good morning"s had been exchanged, they started to eat. Conversation started lively, but as Elise and Lilith were talking, it took a turn for the worse.

“So,” Elise asked, “What was your father like?”

“Well,” Lilith said gloomily, “He never told me he loved me. If I failed to carry out an order, he would hit me. He always talked about how useless I am.”

Corrin cut in. “You aren't useless. If you aren't good at fighting, we can train you. But never say you're useless.”

Lilith nodded.

“What about your mom?” Elise tried for a better topic.

“She was amazing,” Lilith said, “But Father shattered her mind when I was four, because she hid me from him. After that, she was an empty shell that did whatever he ordered her to do. That's what he did to all the humans of his country.”

“What?” Xander sounded outraged.

“Yeah. But he wasn't always the king,” Lilith said, “He used to be a close friend of the royal family, but then the people forgot about him. Only the royal family knew he was real. Father took their forgetfulness as a betrayal, and murdered the king in his rage. They had been close friends, which only sent him further into insanity when he calmed down. The queen and her sister fled the kingdom, to Hoshido and Nohr. The queen's name was Arete.”

“Azura's mother?” Camilla asked, shocked. “She married Father when we were little! So Azura never was our half sister; she was our step sister!”

“Yes,” Lilith said, “And her little sister's name was Mikoto. Mikoto had fallen in love with the good fragment of Father, and she's Corrin's mother. I believe she married King Sumeragi after fleeing to Hoshido. I know neither Corrin or Azura were born yet, but Arete was further along than Mikoto in their pregnancies.”

“My mother?” Corrin asked.

Xander clenched his fists. “She's in Hoshido, so it is unlikely that you will get to meet her. I know you were first brought here when you were three, but I didn't know where they found you. I suppose you must have been kidnapped from Hoshido.” He stood up. “I will do everything in my power to let you meet your mother at least once in your life, but I must convince Father to let you out of this fortress first. Please be patient.” Then he walked out of the dining hall, looking determined.

“Oh dear,” Camilla said, “I'll go make sure he doesn't ride back to Castle Krakenburg this soon. I'll be back, darlings!” And then she, too, walked out of the dining hall. The remaining siblings looked at eachother.

“Wanna make snow?” Leo asked, shyly.

Elise jumped out of her seat in excitement, and looked towards Corrin with a pleading expression.

“Only if you go to the courtyard,” Felicia quickly cut in.

The four youngest took off running towards the doors, laughing as Felicia and Charlotte followed behind.

 

It had starting to storm after dinner. Corrin was reading a book in her room alone, as she had already had sex with both Felicia and Charlotte that night. She just wanted to finish the chapter real quick. She registered a loud clap of thunder, but was too engrossed in the battle between the hero and his arch nemesis to care.

She paused after the next clap, straining her ears. She could hear whimpering through the wall. She got out of bed and tapped a short rhythm on the wall, then climbed back into bed and waited. She listened as a bed creaked, and footsteps walked down the hall. They stopped in front of her door, and it creaked open. Lilith poked her head in, tears pouring down her face. Lightning illuminated the room, and the thunder that followed had Lilith running across the room and throwing herself at Corrin with a terrified wail.

Corrin pulled the blankets up over them, and wrapped her in a hug. She purred and rubbed their cheeks together, comforting her as her instincts demanded. It's not like she wanted to disobey her instincts, she just would have chosen a different, more human fueled, approach. As Lilith trembled and sobbed, Corrin held her. After a long while, she had exhausted herself and fell asleep. Corrin pressed a kiss to her forehead, and drifted off herself.

Yes, life was good. Each day held a new adventure, but Corrin was content to face the obstacles with her loved ones. Even content to stay in the fortress her entire life, so long as they didn't leave her.

Well. Until her eighteenth birthday, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be on Corrin's eighteenth birthday. Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this starts on Corrin's eighteenth birthday. It has a lot of little skips but I wasn't sure how to write this chapter at first. But I'm happy with how it turned out. It does stray from how the storyline goes a little, but I will follow the events of the story. Just... change them a little.

Corrin opened her eyes slowly. She felt a gentle suction tending to her morning wood, and lifted her head to smile down at Felicia. At some point after Corrin had turned seventeen, Felicia and Charlotte had schemed up the best ways to wake Corrin up in the morning. All of them had some sexual act involved. Like waking her up by pleasuring her with their mouth on either set of genitals, or fingering her, or grinded their bare sex along her shaft. They never actually did enough to get her off until she was awake, which she was grateful for. She wanted to be awake to enjoy at least some of it, after all.

The maid looked up and met Corrin's eyes, before suddenly deepthroating her. She slowly pulled off and pressed a kiss to the head, then pulled away. She was already dressed for the day, but she pulled her panties down to her knees. She turned her back to Corrin and got on her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder at Corrin. Corrin pulled the blankets off of herself and moved into position behind her. Doggy style was Corrin's favorite position, probably due to her dragonic instincts. She slid into Felicia smoothly, and quickly set a relaxed pace; not too fast, but far from slow. She draped herself over Felicia, and wrapped her arms around her to grope her breasts.

Felicia moaned, and ground back against Corrin a little harder. Corrin picked up the pace, thrusting deep inside the maid. She buried herself deep to release just as Lilith walked in.

Felicia sighed in exasperation. “How many times have I told you to knock?” Well, Felicia didn't really feel up to continuing anymore. She pulled her panties back up.

“Sorry,” Lilith said, “I forgot.”

“You have to stop forgetting,” Corrin chided gently, “Felicia may not get mad, but Charlotte will. Be thankful that you haven't walked in on her yet.”

Lilith nodded, and Corrin turned her attention to her armor. She pulled on each piece, fastened every buckle, and turned to look at Lilith. “So how's posing as a servant going for you?”

“It's fine,” Lilith replied, “King Garon hasn't paid much attention to me, so I still have my room next to yours and I don't do more work than I used to.”

They had kept her hidden for two and a half years, before Garon himself planned a visit to Corrin. He wanted to check on her progress as a warrior. They had quickly come up with the story that Lilith was a new maid from the nearby village. He hadn't questioned it, and had gotten on to Iago for trying to pry. Not because he cares for her feelings, but because he just didn't want to hear it.

“That's good,” Corrin said, “Hey, we should get down to breakfast.”

“Sure,” Felicia said. And then they left Corrin's room

 

They walked into the dining hall to see the most extravagant birthday decor yet. Corrin seemed surprised. She just stood there with her mouth open.

“Happy birthday!” her friends and family cheered.

When Corrin didn't respond, Elise exclaimed, “Don't tell me you forgot?”

Corrin laughed nervously, causing Elise to go off on a tangent. The sixteen year old hadn't changed a bit.

Leo sighed, exasperated. “Now you've done it.”

Elise whipped around. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“That now you aren't going to shut up for at least an hour.”

Elise gasped, and they started bickering. Xander sighed, and looked to the ceiling as if praying for a moment of peace.

“Gods help us,” he muttered, “they'll never quit their fighting.”

Camilla chuckled. “But you have to admit, it's part of what makes them so lovable.”

Corrin agreed with her, then went to break up the now heated argument.

“No fighting on my birthday,” she said. They glared at each other one last time, before walking back to the table. Corrin looked around, and noticed the lack of wrapped presents.

“So,” she asked, “where are my presents?”

Xander laughed. “After we eat, we'll train. I'll show you your present if you can beat me.”

Corrin’s eyes had a fire in them, and she wolfed down her breakfast. It was a good thing Xander had started eating before she got there, or he would have been dragged off before he could eat enough.

 

Corrin stared in amazement. Xander was flat on his back, his horse a good few feet away from him. She had knocked Xander off of his horse. She had knocked XANDER off of his horse! She paused to mentally celebrate for a few seconds, then went over to help her big brother up.

“So what's my present?” she asked.

“Well,” Xander paused for dramatic effect, “Since you beat me in a fight, you are allowed to leave the fortress.”

Corrin stared at him, then threw herself at him.

 

Corrin loved horses. But she hated riding them with a passion. She needed help getting on the horse, she needed help staying on the horse, and she needed help getting off the horse. So Felicia and Charlotte were on either side of her, in case she fell. Again.

They had been riding for quite a while, the sun was starting to set. How far away was Castle Krakenburg? Corrin squinted, looking through the cliffs. On the horizon, barely visible, was a tall black castle suspended off of a cliff.

“Is that the castle?” Corrin asked.

“Yes,” Xander called back, “And we will be there soon. Roads are paved here, so we don't have to find our own.”

Corrin sighed in relief. She was told she had to leave Jakob and Flora behind, so that someone could keep the fortress usable. They had packed once breakfast was over, and left. Corrin had to bring Gunter, but she also brought Charlotte, Felicia, and Lilith. They would have to put Lilith in the servants’ quarters, but it was that or Lilith staying behind.

They continued at a trot for a few more hours. Upon finally reaching the gate, Corrin almost cried out in joy. She knew she had saddle sores, and thought she might be bleeding in some places from them. They handed off their horses to the stable hands, and walked inside. Iago waited for them partway down the entry hall.

“Welcome,” the sorcerer said, “King Garon would like you to rest for the night. He will see you tomorrow at breakfast. Lady Corrin's room is the last suite in the royal wing. The smaller room is for her bodyguard. I will have Gisela show the maids to their rooms.” When he snapped, a maid with a blank face came over. She gestured for Felicia and Lilith to follow her, then led them away.

Corrin followed her siblings to the royal wing, and opened the door to her new room. It was large, but it felt empty. She felt a pang of homesickness. She shook it off and walked inside. There was a door to the left, and upon opening it discovered that even the washroom felt empty. There wasn't a trace of home to be found. The whole suite smelled only like dust.

She sighed and stripped, running a bath and sinking down in the water. The shampoo was different and smelled too much like artificial berries to be pleasant. The soap clashed horribly with it, and the conditioner did nothing but add a vanilla hint to the mess. Corrin quickly got out of the bath, gagging. She didn't vomit, but only because she relieved herself. The smell overpowered the clashing scents, and no matter how unpleasant it was it was at least a natural scent.

She pulled her nightshirt over her head, and stepped into the matching shorts. The nightclothes had been a handmade present from Felicia. They were pale blue, and the shorts had a slit in the front so that she didn't have to take them off to access her penis. It was helpful, she admitted, when she was too impatient to wait before she had sex with Felicia or Charlotte. She kinda wished she could do that in her armor, but because of how it was made she would have to have a slit in her panties. She thought about it for a minute, then decided that could've worked at home but not here.

Corrin growled. She smelled horrible, she didn't like her room, there were too many people, Felicia was two floors down, Lilith had to pose as a servant, and she couldn't sneak away for sex in this place. She might not even get any at all some days, with what her siblings said about daily life here. Having to go to meetings at sunrise was insane. She sighed, then went to her door. She might as well get Charlotte and talk to her about it. She walked to the door next to her own and knocked. Charlotte opened it, dressed in her nightgown. It wasn't the same one she had owned all those years ago, but it was the same style.

“I can't sleep,” Corrin said. Charlotte nodded and walked down to Corrin's room, opening the door and holding it for her. They reentered Corrin's room, and sat on her bed. They ended up just talking for a while, mostly complaining about the clashing cleaning supplies, before Charlotte pulled her top down to expose her breasts.

“Well, let's get started,” she said with a smirk, “How do you want me?”

Corrin pondered a moment. “On your back,” she concluded.

Charlotte laid down and spread her legs. She pulled the gusset of her panties to the side with one hand and held one leg in place with the other. Corrin pulled her half hard dick out, and laid down on top of Charlotte. She buried her face in the blonde's chest and rubbed her shaft against her until she was completely hard. Then she aligned the head and pressed inside. 

She went slower than she normally did with Charlotte, as she couldn't make the bed creak or hit the wall without waking someone up. She thrust inside her and moved her head, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking. She nibbled and moved one hand down to rub at Charlotte's clit. In just minutes, Charlotte clenched around her and fought to keep herself still. Corrin thrust a few more times, and slammed in deep to release.

She pulled out after catching her breath, and fixed Charlotte's panties. Then she sat back and let her bodyguard crouch between her legs. Charlotte deepthroated her, and pulled off slowly. It had become a habit for Corrin's lovers to clean her off after she was done. Charlotte was quick about it, so that Corrin wouldn't get hard again, and pulled away once she was clean. Then Charlotte stood up, bid Corrin goodnight, and left.

Corrin sighed. Even that was different. Normally Charlotte would stay for a while, if not all night. She grumbled a little, then laid down and pulled the blankets over herself. It took her much too long to find sleep, too busy trying to relax without the familiar smell of home.

 

That morning, Corrin had been woken up by an unfamiliar maid, dressed by said maid, and had her hair brushed by the maid who wouldn't leave her alone. She had barely kept her genitals hidden, because that damned maid had already picked out undergarments and was stipping her the minute she had stood up. She had snapped that she could dress herself, but had only managed to get her panties on before the demoness was back. She wasn't careful with the brush, and Corrin was snarling by the time her hair was brushed. Then that bitch had tried to style it. Corrin had snapped and jumped away from her, hunched over and ready to attack at the slightest movement. Had Charlotte not arrived then, Castle Krakenburg would have been short one maid.

Charlotte ordered the maid to fetch Felicia and Lilith, before slowly approaching Corrin. She didn't have any luck calming the enraged dragon down. Once the maid came back with Felicia and Lilith, they quickly got to work. Lilith started using the dragon's instinctual body language to let her know that there wasn't any reason to be mad, Charlotte started humming Corrin's favorite lullaby, and Felicia slowly chilled the room. By the time Corrin was calm enough to not attack anyone, Xander had walked in and was waiting. With a look, the four followed him down to the dining hall. They paused outside the doors.

“Father runs things different here,” Xander stated, “And he has a rule that servants eat in a separate hall. Only royals and their retainers eat here.”

Corrin started snarling again, as Xander pointed out the door to the servants’ dining hall. Xander looked at Corrin and sighed, then opened the doors. The three remaining people walked in and took their seats. Corrin and Xander sat at the main table, while Charlotte went over to a different table where the retainers ate. Garon looked over Corrin.

“Calm yourself,” he commanded. Then he started to eat. Corrin moved to do the same, but Leo kicked her under the table. When she glared at him, he shook his head. She quietly set down her silverware and waited. Only when Garon was done eating, did his children start to eat. Corrin took a bite of her breakfast and frowned. It tasted bland. Why was everything here so bland? She pushed down the homesickness again, and put her fork down. She couldn't eat this.

“Why aren't you eating?” Garon asked, sounding annoyed.

“I'm sorry,” she replied, “I'm not hungry.” She wasn't lying, she had lost her appetite. Garon looked her over, then grumbled to himself. He didn't mention it again.

She spent the rest of breakfast silent, staring down at her lap. She couldn't push down the homesickness this time. She blinked back tears. She couldn't cry, not in front of her father. She was lucky, as her siblings noticed her plight and either finished what was left on their plates quickly or declared themselves full. Garon nodded and stood up. He announced that they were to gather in the throne room, and left. Only once he was gone, did Xander turn to Corrin.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

Corrin trembled a little, then burst into tears. “Everything smells too strong and not like home, the bed feels stiff, I can't talk to my friends, the maid this morning wouldn't leave me alone, and nothing tastes right! Everything here is bland and empty!”

Camilla rushed to her side and started shushing her, Charlotte moving to come do the same. She quickly calmed down, but her mood wasn't changing anytime soon. Her brothers exchanged looks, then led them all off to the throne room. By the time they arrived, it was impossible to tell that Corrin had been crying.

Inside, Garon sat on his throne. Iago stood to his side. “About time,” the sorcerer snarked. Garon waved a hand, and Iago left the room. He walked back in a moment later, dragging six people in unfamiliar clothing by the shackles around their necks. Corrin looked at them curiously. They seemed to be from the same place. Could they be Hoshidan? Her question was answered when the king spoke up.

“Corrin, I have a gift for you.” He held out a curved black blade, and Iago took it and brought it to her. She took it by the hilt and inspected it. Then Garon continued, “It is Ganglari, a sword forged by an ancient blacksmith. It is yours now. But as for these prisoners. You will prove yourself before me, by punishing these Hoshidans for trespassing.”

Corrin shifted how she was standing, gripping Ganglari as Iago snapped his fingers. The shackles vanished, and the Hoshidans took fighting stances. She was to fight unarmed Hoshidans? That didn't sit right with her…

One of the men ran forward with a battle cry. The others followed suit, except for the green haired man and the woman. Corrin dodged a punch, and walked into another man. He grabbed her by the throat, and started to squeeze. Corrin stabbed behind her, but she pulled back instead if going all the way through. He let go, grabbing his injured side and falling to his knees. Corrin incapacitated the other three that had charged just as quickly, but with much less contact. Then she turned to the remaining two Hoshidans and waited.

They looked at each other, then charged. They worked together to keep her on the defensive, alternating blows without much time between. She slashed at the man, but he vanished. The woman punched her in the stomach as she whipped around. Corrin felt her breath leave her in a rush, and the man grab her by the hair. She started to panic.

These men were out to kill her, and she was losing. She roared, the inhuman sound echoing, and slammed her head back. He was too much taller than her for her to hit his nose, but she did hit his chin. He let go, stunned, and she slashed at him. The gash across his chest was deeper than any of the other wounds she had caused that day, but thankfully not fatally so. She then lunged at the woman, and slashed at her shoulders. With her arms as injured as they were, she couldn't match Corrin. She groaned and fell to the ground.

Corrin looked around at her beaten opponents, and sighed. That was over with, now.

“Well, finish them.”

Corrin gaped at Garon for a moment, then asked, “Why? Aren't they beaten?”

Garon sighed, then snapped in Xander's direction. Xander lifted Siegfried and walked over to the fallen Hoshidans, raising his sword.

“No!” Corrin jumped over a body to block the glowing red blade with Ganglari. Xander's eyes widened, and he paled.

“You dare defy an order from your king?!” Garon sounded furious, “Stand by or I will have my son cut you down!”

“But Father-”

Corrin felt the magic before she heard it. She whipped around and cried out, horrified by the needless violence, and watched Leo's spell fade away. She could smell the death. Dead bodies lost the warmth, the life, in their scent almost immediately. She fell to her knees. She had never watched a person die before. She never wanted to see it again.

“I have dispatched the Hoshidans, Father,” Leo said. He didn't look at Corrin.

“Very well. Corrin,” Corrin looked towards the king, feeling sluggish. “You will clean up this mess, as the first part of your punishment. Be glad I am giving you another chance. Once you are finished, meet us in the dining hall. We will discuss the rest of your punishment there.”

Corrin nodded and heard herself say, “Yes, Father.” but didn't recall making the decision to do so. She stood up, and walked over to the bodies. She stacked them, and lifted them up with only minor difficulty. Then she made her way outside, where dead bodies are dumped into the canyon. She dumped four, pausing to offer an apology for their death and a prayer for safe travels to the afterlife, and grabbed the fifth. She paused, staring down at the body in amazement. She bent down and sniffed the green hair. This one survived, barely.

She ripped his shirt open and tore off his sleeves. She quickly wrapped his chest with the cloth from one, and left him there for the moment. She sniffed the woman. Alive as well. She tore the remaining sleeve in half and wrapped her wounds as well. Then she lifted the woman and set her on the man, lifting them both up once she knew the woman wouldn't fall off. Then she began her trip around the castle, hiding from any guards she saw.

She made it to the bridge leading away, and looked around. No guards in sight. She quickly took off across the bridge, and ran to one of the cliffs. She hid so that she couldn't see the castle, and used magic to examine them. They had enough blood, but couldn't lose too much more. She used was little ability to heal she had to knit their muscles back together and grow new skin. She opened her eyes, and was delighted to see that she managed it without them scarring. Then she examined them more.

They weren't used to magic, so their bodies had shut down to prevent permanent damage. The others hadn't had enough resistance to survive. Still, the remaining magic was slowly poisoning them. Corrin placed a hand on each of their chests. She closed her eyes, and created a channel between them. Once created, she used it to draw the magic out of them and into herself. It was dangerous, as she didn't have much resistance to magic herself, but it was risk it or let them die. She had to stop before she could finish drawing out the magic. She opened her eyes, to see two pairs staring back at her in shock. She slowly pulled her hands away.

“Sorry,” she said, sluggishly from the magic overdose, “Leo’s magic was too much for you to handle. It was poisoning you.”

The woman spoke up. “And you fixed it?”

“Yes.”

“How?” the man spoke this time.

“I created a channel between our bodies, and used it to drain the magic out of you. Don't worry: it broke when I removed my hands.”

The Hoshidans looked at each other. “That's not what I'm worried about,” the man said.

“Yeah, where’s the magic go?” the woman asked, sounding more angry than curious.

“Well,” Corrin said, “I drew it into myself…”

“But won't you be poisoned from the amount?” the man asked.

“I'm fine,” Corrin said, “And you two need to go. I'll just head on back to the- ugh...” she fell back down to her knees, dizzy. The man looked at her disapprovingly. “You are not fine. You need a healer.” Then he picked her up, and started off in the opposite direction of Castle Krakenburg.

“Where are we going?” Corrin asked. She could feel herself falling unconscious. She must have been more affected than she realized.

“To a hideout,” the man replied, his voice sounding muffled, “We were on the way there when captured. It's nearby. Try to stay awake.”

He said something more, but Corrin couldn't understand him. She looked up at him, then let her head drop. Her eyes drifted closed, unfazed by the panicked shouts around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love feedback on this!


	13. Chapter 13

Corrin slowly blinked her eyes open. She didn't recognize her surroundings. She tried to sit up, but pain shot through her body. It felt like she had been trampled over by a pack of wyverns. She let her head hit the pillow, and sighed. She turned her head as much as she could, and saw the woman she had saved talking to another Hoshidan man she didn't recognize.

“Whummm…” Corrin couldn't even ask where she was, it hurt so much. But the half formed word she had made did get their attention. The man rushed over to her side with a stave.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, “Can you speak?”

Corrin opened her mouth, only to close it and groan in pain. He nodded to himself, looking grim.

“You nearly died, young lady,” he said, “If Kaze and Rinkah had gotten here any sooner, we would have lost you.”

Corrin assumed he was talking about the man and woman she saved. She nodded slightly, to show she understood, but he tutted at her.

“Don't move,” he scolded, “The magic was already shutting down your internal organs when you got here. You might rupture one if you move too much.”

She just stared at him, fighting to keep from tensing up. He grabbed a bottle with a greenish liquid, and pulled out a syringe. She watched as he filled the syringe, and dipped a cloth swab in some clear liquid. He spoke as he cleaned her arm and pressed the needle against the spot.

“This is a tonic to relax your muscles and put you to sleep,” he explained, “You can't swallow, so I have to inject it. We have to get out of here before we are found by the Nohrians. I will keep you asleep until we get back to Hoshido.”

Corrin's eyes widened, and she tried to tell them no, but the tonic was fast acting. She felt herself relax completely in just seconds, and her consciousness fade. She fought to stay awake, but she couldn't move. Her vision faded, and she opened her eyes one last time to see a tanned face and red eyes looming over her. She couldn't stay awake any longer.

 

Corrin's eyes snapped open. She jolted up, ignoring the slight pain, and looked for a weapon. Ganglari was leaning against the wall, next to the bed she was in. She grabbed it, and looked down at herself. She was in some kind of robe. She stared at it for a little, before realizing that someone must have changed her clothes while she was asleep. She panicked for a moment. Someone knew she wasn't normal. Someone she didn't know had seen her naked. Someone could've done who knows what to her. Her eyes narrowed at that thought. Someone could have done whatever the hell they wanted to her. She snarled, and stalked over to the door. She slammed it open.

A woman with a black ponytail and a beautiful circlet stood with a tray of broth not four feet from her, surprised. Then she smiled at her.

“Corrin, my love, you're awake!” She bustled into the room and set the tray down. Then she turned to Corrin. “Oh how I've missed you!” She walked forward with her arms out, but Corrin dodged the hug.

“Who are you and what was done to me?” she demanded.

The woman paused. She looked sad, and said, “You don't remember me? Well, you were three when you were kidnapped. I suppose it's natural to forget things as you grow older. But to forget your own mother…”

Corrin’s anger vanished, replaced by shock. “You're my mother?”

“Yes, I am Mikoto, queen of Hoshido. I married into the Hoshidan royal family years ago. Would you like to meet your siblings?”

“Yes but… Lilith said that I my mother married into the Hoshidan royal family while pregnant with me. Wouldn't that make them my step siblings?”

“Lilith? I don't know anyone by that name. But they were correct: you have four step siblings here.”

Corrin thought a moment. “Do you know where Azura is?”

“Yes, she's here. My step children have treated her like their own sister since she was brought here. I assume you know she is your cousin?”

“Yes. I also know my father is insane, and that there was a fragment of him that you fell in love with. That fragment is my father. And the king of the dragon's kingdom was Azura's father. I don't know his name or the kingdom's.”

Mikoto nodded solemnly. “That's good. There's a curse on the kingdom. If you say it's name, the name of the late king, or the dragon's name, the curse will activate and dissolve your body. Azura told me her mother told her everything, and she had to watch as my sister faded away. Don't pry anymore about the kingdom; you won't learn anything else without a needless death.”

Corrin nodded. “I'd like to meet them now. The rest of my family.”

Mikoto smiled and led her out of the room. They went down a few hallways, and arrived at what looked like a lounge. Five people sat or stood around, and all five turned to look when Mikoto and Corrin walked in. The redhead started talking rapidly in an unfamiliar language, but Mikoto held up a hand to silence her.

“Corrin does not remember us, nor the Hoshidan language,” she explained, “Allow me to reintroduce everyone.” Then she turned to Corrin. “This is Ryoma, the eldest son of Sumeragi. He's your older brother. This is Hinoka, your older sister. This is Takumi, your younger brother. This is Sakura, your younger sister. And this is Azura, your cousin.”

The one with long brown hair, Ryoma, spoke, “It's wonderful to see you unharmed, Corrin.”

Hinoka, the redhead, spoke next. “I've trained for years to get you back, and here you are!”

Takumi, the one with the pale brown ponytail, looked at her for a moment, then looked to his feet. “Nice to see you…” he muttered.

The one with a pink bob hiding behind Ryoma stuttered out, “I like your hair.” and hid behind Ryoma completely.

And finally, Azura walked forwards. Her long aqua hair captivated Corrin, and she found herself reaching out to touch it before Azura could speak. The Hoshidans watched as Corrin petted her hair a moment, then walked behind her and started braiding as if entranced. Azura looked unsure of how to act.

“Now, Corrin,” Mikoto chided, “I know you love braiding hair, but you should at least ask permission first.”

Corrin froze, and let go of the completed braid. Then she shot Mikoto a suspicious look. “How'd you know I like braiding hair?”

Mikoto laughed. “You would braid Ryoma's and Takumi's hair all the time when you were little. Hinoka grew her’s out so you could braid her's, too.”

Corrin noticed Takumi was blushing a little. She hid a grin, and asked, “What else would I do when I was little?”

“Well, you would play dolls with Sakura, make mud pies with Hinoka, meditate with Ryoma, and with Takumi you would run around and play whatever game you had come up with that day. You two were inseparable, you'd even bathe together! And after every bath, you would chase each other down the halls naked until we caught you! You two were quite the handful, but-”

Takumi had been turning redder and redder, and finally let out a humiliated mix of a wail and a scream. He plopped down on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face in them.

“Sorry, Takumi,” Mikoto said, not sounding sorry at all.

Corrin laughed a little, and walked over to her step brother. She sat down next to him, and threw an arm over his shoulder. “It sounds like you were the best little brother ever. What do you like to do for fun?”

He stared at her, cheeks still a little red, and said, “I like archery.” When she made a ‘go on’ motion, he continued, “I like to read history books, and play shogi…”

Corrin lit up. “Teach me to play!”

Takumi seemed unsure, but not humiliated anymore. He asked, “Maybe after dinner?”

Corrin nodded, and turned to her other siblings. “Tell me what you guys like to do for fun.”

Ryoma liked to meditate and train, Hinoka loved taking care of her siblings and training, Sakura liked to take care of others and play with children, and Azura said she would sing and feel happy that they were happy. Then they pestered Corrin about what she liked to do.

“Well,” she knew she couldn't say she liked having sex multiple times a day, so she tried thinking of other things she liked to do. “I met my half sister three years ago, and I like playing with her. My maid and I read together, and my bodyguard and I cook together sometimes. I guess I enjoy making others happy.”

“Half sister?” Mikoto asked, “Is that who Lilith is?”

Corrin nodded. “She shares my father, but her mother is an Astral dragon. So she's a full blooded dragon, while I'm half dragon.”

Her step siblings looked confused, except for Ryoma.

“You're half dragon?” Hinoka asked, “But… how?”

Mikoto sighed. “Her father isn't Sumeragi. I was already pregnant with her when we met, and Sakura had just been born when Queen Ikona died. I married Sumeragi soon after. We decided that it would be best to raise you without you knowing, but Ryoma already remembered that Corrin wasn't your sister by blood. He agreed to keep it secret. I'm sorry you had to find out this way.”

The three royals stood stunned, before Sakura stepped forward. “I'm glad I got to meet you, big sister!” And she wrapped Corrin in a hug. Corrin hugged her back, smiling. Takumi slowly approached, and stood beside her. He stayed silent, but rested his head against her shoulder in a somehow familiar gesture. Corrin suddenly remembered a similar scene, with a young boy resting his head on her shoulder, laughing. Takumi must have done that a lot when they were little. She removed one arm from Sakura and wrapped it around Takumi, giving him a squeeze.

Hinoka was the last to approach. She stood in front of Corrin, and said, “I have trained hard to someday rescue you. I don't care that we aren't blood siblings: I care that we share a bond that will never break.” And she wrapped her arms around Corrin, Sakura and Takumi fleeing, amd lifted her up in a bone crushing hug. Seriously, Corrin was pretty sure one of her ribs just broke. Ryoma chuckled and said, “Welcome back, Corrin.”

Corrin smiled. She had more family. Then she frowned. Weren't Hoshido and Nohr enemies? And no one knew where she was! She pushed herself away, and started pacing.

“No one from Nohr knows where I am!” she yelled, “I was raised in a fortress, where the four royals would come visit me. King Garon adopted me! Xander has enough to worry about without me having gone missing, Camilla will kill you guys when she finds me, Leo will track me down and let Camilla loose, Elise is probably already crying, and Lilith! Gods, Garon doesn't know she's my sister! He'll torture her until her mind breaks so he can use her as a weapon if he finds out that she's a dragon!”

They watched her pacing become more and more frantic, and her breathing go from panicked to hyperventilating. She tripped and fell, but only curled up into a ball. Mikoto quickly rushed to her side and adjusted how the half dragon was sitting. She had her legs spread as much as she could in her kimono, and her head bent down so it was hanging below her knees. Mikoto gently instructed her when to breathe, and Corrin slowly calmed down.

“I will send a messenger to the border,” Mikoto said, “We can invite Lilith to come here, but not the Nohrian royals. I promise you, you will see them again. But for now, let's go eat dinner. Please get used to Hoshido.”

Mikoto helped Corrin up, and led her to the dining hall. They had to teach Corrin how to use chopsticks. She actually picked it up pretty quickly. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she started eating. She was almost done with her third plate, when the green haired man walked in. Wasn't his name Kaze?

“The Nohrians are at the border, milady,” Kaze reported, “They are claiming we kidnapped a Nohrian princess and are holding her captive. They demanded we return her, else they send more faceless than they ever have before.”

“Hmm…” Mikoto looked upset.

“What are faceless?” Corrin asked.

Ryoma answered her. “Monsters created out of dark magic and dead matter. They don't have a soul, so they can cross the barrier that Mother has around Hoshido. The barrier prevents anyone with intentions of harm from entering our country, but faceless exist to destroy. They only have instincts, no intentions. Therefore, they can cross through and murder the country folk. We have to have guards stationed at the border, to prevent as many deaths as possible. But it is a losing battle. We lose too many warriors.”

Corrin was horrified. “Why hasn't anyone done something about it?”

Ryoma looked her dead in the eye. “Because we were told that if we attacked Nohr, King Garon would have you executed. We were unwilling to lose you to something that you had no part in.”

Corrin stared at him, then put her head in her hands. Did her Nohrian siblings know about this? Probably, but she knew they also couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't hungry anymore. She heard Mikoto talking to Kaze about something, but couldn't understand them because of the pounding in her head. A warm hand was rested on her shoulder. Corrin looked up to see the woman she had saved, looking both concerned and annoyed.

“Let's get you to bed,” Rinkah said, and helped her up and to her room. Corrin was set down on the bed, and a nightgown was handed to her. Rinkah told her to change, and turned around. Corrin slowly figured out how to get the robe (didn't Mikoto call it a kimono?) off, and slipped the nightgown over her head. Rinkah turned around after hearing the movement cease.

“Lady Mikoto asked me to take care of you while you're here,” she said, “If there's anything you need, or any questions you have, tell me.”

“I do have one question,” Corrin said, “Who changed me?”

“That would have been Mikoto,” Rinkah said, to Corrin's relief, “But I was there as well.” And Corrin's relief was gone. Rinkah noticed her embarrassment, and sighed.

“Look, I don't care what parts you have. You saved my life, I helped you get home, I'm taking care of you until further notice. That's all there is to it. So stop being embarrassed. It's not like I don't know what people look like.”

“Well, isn't it weird to have both?”

“Your dad's a dragon, right?” Corrin nodded. “And he's the kind with both, right?” Another nod. “Then it's natural. You aren't mutated, you aren't a coward, you are a dragon. Besides, you aren't that bad looking.”

They were both silent for a moment as they both processed what Rinkah had said. Corrin gave her an odd look at Rinkah's reaction to her own words.

“I-i mean… penises are supposed to appeal to me! Don't get the wrong idea! Just…” Corrin was starting to laugh a little as Rinkah dug herself deeper in the pit. “Oh, shut up!” And Rinkah fled from the room as casually as possible, red faced.

 

The next three days were spent getting to know her siblings and the people she saved. Rinkah was pretending nothing had happened that night, likely from embarrassment, but other than that she was rather pleasant to be around. She played with Sakura, read books with Takumi, trained with Hinoka, played shogi with Takumi, meditated with Ryoma, dragged Sakura around the capital to sightsee, and listened to Azura sing. She missed her family in Nohr, yes, but she was still happy here. Then Mikoto decided to introduce Corrin to the Hoshidan public.

Mikoto stood in front of a beautiful statue, with Corrin by her side. Just as the queen was going to start her speech, a cloaked figure stepped through the crowd. Ganglari, buckled onto Corrin's belt, flew over to his outstretched hand. He raised it into the air, and slammed it down onto the ground. Pieces of the blade flew off towards the half dragon and her mother. Corrin was frozen, staring at the shards flying at them, when Mikoto threw herself in front of Corrin. Not a single shard hit Corrin, for they all were embedded in the queen's back. None were very deep, but one had sliced through her spine. If she survived, she would be unable to walk for the rest of her life.

“MOTHER!” Corrin screamed. She heard her siblings running towards her, but ignored them. She watched as her mother lifted a hand to her cheek, and spoke quietly.

“I love you, my darling. Never forget that.”

Her hand fell, and the warmth of home left her scent. Mother was dead.

Mother was dead.

Corrin heard a roar, and felt what felt like flame running along her veins. Her vision was turning red, tunneling in to surround her beautiful mother's face. She was mourning. She was enraged.

She wanted to KILL.

 

“You are the ocean's gray waves~”

What was that?

“Destined to seek, life beyond the shore, just out of reach~”

Was that Azura?

“Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time~”

Why was Azura singing?

“The path is yours to climb~”

The red faded, and Corrin saw black. She blinked open her eyes. She looked up at the beautiful Hoshidan sky, marred by smoke and debris. She sat up. Azura was standing amid the pieces of the statue, Corrin's step siblings watching warily from a distance.

“Wha-” Corrin croaked, starting to cough. “What happened?”

“You transformed,” Azura stated, “You are only half dragon, so you can't control your transformations by yourself. Your rage triggered it.”

Corrin looked around at the ruined plaza. “Did… I do this?”

“Yes,” Azura said sadly, “But you were not yourself. Please don't blame yourself.”

Corrin looked around, and noticed a hand sticking out from under a piece of the statue. It was small, as if belonging to a child. Corrin felt sick. She turned over to her hands and knees and vomited. She felt a cool hand hold her hair away from her face.

“Shh. It's okay. It will be okay,” Azura soothed her gently. She pulled a strange stone from her bag. “You won't do it again. I know, because this is a dragonstone. So long as you have it with you, you can control your dragon half to an extent. The violence will be controllable, but not the need to mate and claim territory as yours. I promise that this will be okay.”

Corrin hiccuped, and stood. She started clearing the rubble. Azura rejoined the Hoshidan royals in time to hear Hinoka ask what Corrin was doing. They found out when she uncovered the first body. She picked the child up, and carried him to a spot she had cleared. She set down the small corpse, and went back to searching.

Ryoma walked over, and started helping her. Takumi followed quickly after. Azura looked at the sisters, and the three started looking for bodies as well. Hours later, they had about one hundred bodies laid in rows. Corrin picked through every one of them, and put a mark out of her own blood on each one. Either an X or an O. Once done, she went over to Sakura and said, “The ones with O's are still alive.” and went back through, pausing at each corpse to apologize and offer prayers of safe travel, just like she had done in Nohr.

She waited as Sakura ordered healers around, reviving as many as possible from the brink of death. Corrin waited, and every time someone woke up, she would walk over and apologize to them in person. She never waited for their response, just went back to her spot to wait for the next one to wake. She had apologized to the last of the few survivors, when Kaze ran towards Ryoma.

“Nohrians are invading!” he reported. Ryoma, though exhausted, gathered a fraction of the army and took off. Hinoka and Takumi ran with him. Azura walked up to Corrin.

“We should go, too,” she said. Corrin nodded, and moved to follow, but a light from the broken statue caught her eye. Embedded in the remains of the statue, was a golden katana. She felt drawn towards it, and didn't realize she was walking towards it until she was reaching out for it. She hesitated, then grabbed it and yanked it out of the marble. The glow dimmed, then vanished completely.

“Yato…” Corrin mumbled, then turned to Azura with a determined gaze. “Let's go.”

Azura nodded, and then they, too, ran off to intercept to Nohrians.

 

Corrin and Azura finally caught up, only to see the armies at standstill. Ryoma and Xander were speaking, though they looked ready to attack at any moment.

“Xander! Ryoma!” Corrin yelled, and ran towards them.

“Little princess!” Xander cried out, relieved.

“Stay back, Corrin!” Ryoma yelled, “They mean to kidnap you again!”

“Excuse me?” Xander shouted, “And what do you call taking her in the middle of the night?”

Corrin listened in horror as they bickered, each accusation more barbaric than the last. Then they leapt at each other. Corrin roared, and jumped between them. She held her new dragonstone up in the air. When the light cleared, she grabbed both heirs and pinned them to the ground. Hans yelled out, “It's attacking the crown prince!” and then Nohrian army charged. Yukimura saw the Nohrian army charge, and yelled a battle cry. The Hoshidan army charged as well.

Corrin roared in anger and desperation. They wouldn't stop fighting. She let go of her older brothers and ran around from soldier to soldier, pulling apart fights. Of course, one dragon can't stop a war, so she planted her behind in the dirt and wailed. An answering wail came back. A small dragon flew over to her, landing on her back. Following Lilith were Felicia and Charlotte. Azura and Rinkah approached from the other side.

“Corrin! Thank the gods you're okay!” Felicia yelled.

Azura called out, “We need to get out of here! The Nohrian army is trying to kill Corrin! The Hoshidans’ are just attacking anyone not wearing Hoshidan clothes! We need to go, now!”

Charlotte nodded and climbed onto Corrin's back. She gripped her by the horns and yelled, “We have to go, Corrin! The fighting will never end if you die here!”

She hopped off, and Corrin transformed back. She grabbed Lilith, still in dragon form, and took off running. Azura, Felicia, and Charlotte followed immediately. Rinkah looked over the battlefield one last time, then made up her mind. She took off after Corrin, catching up quickly. They made it a ways away from the battlefield, and stopped to breathe.

“Where can we go?” Corrin asked.

Lilith transformed back. “I can take us to the astral planes. Only astral dragons can open the gate to the astral planes.”

Corrin nodded, and Lilith opened a gate. The women quickly walked through. There was a blank field awaiting them.

“I can control this one,” Lilith said, “So I can make it look like how you want it to. What do we need?”

Corrin thought a moment. “Walls, with a gate… barracks... a mess hall... supplies storages for weapons, food, armor, medicine, and other supplies… a stable for both horses and pegasi, and one for wyverns, too… a training ground for all weapons...”

“What are you planning?” Felicia asked.

“My father is the one causing this, right?” Corrin asked Lilith, who nodded. “Then I'm going to gather an army and defeat him. I will make a world where Nohr and Hoshido can live in peace.”

The others looked at each other, then nodded at Corrin. Lilith quickly got to work summoning buildings. It only took her a minute or two, but she still had to concentrate. Soon, the field has transformed into a fort, ready to house an army.

“Alright,” Corrin said, looking around. “Let's go. Azura, do you know how to get to his kingdom?”

“Yes, but we should gather allies first.”

“Very well. Where to first?”

“We could go to the ice tribe!” Felicia suggested.

Corrin nodded, thinking of the maps of Nohr. They'd have to cross through the forest if they wanted to remain unseen. It was a risk, but one they would have to take.

“We should rest, then head out. Spend a day or two getting to know each other, alright?”

The four humans looked at each other. Felicia seemed nervous, Charlotte seemed suspicious, Rinkah also seemed suspicious, and Azura was watching carefully in case a fight broke out. Lilith looked between the fighter and the oni savage, and put her hands on her hips.

“Hey! None of that! We need to get along, or Father will crush us.”

Charlotte sighed, but reluctantly held out her hand to Rinkah. The flame heiress watched her for a minute, then grumbled and and grabbed the outstretched hand. There was a very awkward handshake, but they weren't glaring at each other anymore. Lilith seemed satisfied. But when Lilith left with Azura and Felicia, who were wrapped up in conversation, the two started glaring again.

“If you think you can just waltz in here and take Corrin, think again,” Charlotte hissed.

“The hell's up with you?” Rinkah snapped back.

“Corrin has given me a home, and you are not gonna hurt her. Got it?”

“Bah, you're all talk. Why the hell do you think I would hurt her?”

Charlotte glared. “Because until she met Felicia, she had no one. Everyone leaves her, abandons her. I can tell you don't plan on staying with her when all this is over. So all you're gonna do by getting close to her, is hurt her when you leave. I'll work with you, but only because I have to. Think about what you'll do once this war is over, and only if you want to stay with Corrin until she dies will you approach her. Got it?”

Rinkah snarled. She hated being told what to do. But she didn't lash out. A part of her was seriously thinking about what Charlotte had said. She seethed in silence for a minute, then snarled out, “I'll think about it.” and stormed off the train. Beating the shit out of dummies always worked to help calm her down.

She found the training grounds, and destroyed dummy after dummy. They all fell too easily. She roared in frustration.

“Need help?”

She turned to Charlotte and threw her club at her. Charlotte caught it and threw it back, pulling her dulled training axe off of her back. She lunged at Rinkah, and the adrenaline rushed over them. They were grinning, high off of an even match, as they traded blows. The sun was setting by the time they were too exhausted to continue. They stared at each other, then laughed. At some point, Corrin and Lilith had added more buildings, including a bathhouse. They walked there together, laughing and conversing. They didn't stop talking until they were back at the barracks, and had to split up to go into the rooms with their nameplates on them.

Corrin walked away from the barracks, relieved. Charlotte and Rinkah seemed to be getting along just fine, now. She climbed the ladder to her treehouse that Lilith had insisted on making for her. She had said something about ancient dragons living in treehouses, and that it would help Corrin sleep even without the familiar smell of home. She changed into her nightclothes, and climbed into the soft bed. She drifted off, thinking about her siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! There won't be many sex scenes for a while, because Corrin is busy gathering allies. They will still happen though.


End file.
